


After the Stroke of Midnight - A Cindereylla Story

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Fairy tale inspired Reylo fics [1]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo liked fairy tales in his childhood, Ben finally talks to Anakin, Coruscant, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Hux declines strongly becoming a babysitter at any point in the future, Kind of a Cinderella AU, Leia has a little hair braiding secret, Leia is happy, Leia meets the Fairy Force Ghosts, Leia suspects something might be up with Rey and her son, Marguerite drives Kylo crazy, Marguerite makes a scene, Morning Sex, No Fairy Godmother - but Luke and Anakin are the Fairy Force Ghost, Poor Lionel is on the edge of a heart attack, Rey and Kylo dance, Rey argues with wanna-be-bride Marguerite, Rey calls him Ben again, Rey needs to learn dancing, Rey saves Kylo on the dance floor from Marguerite, Rose and Hux dance, Rose is still there for the food, Videos in the notes to show the dances, annoyed hux, ball to find a bride, kissing in front of people, little addition to the title, love confessions on the dancefloor, many quotes from several Cinderella movies, on the way to a HEA, proposal, references to Cinderella movies, set after tlj, sex in the Supreme Leader's suite, smut meets fluff, talking about feelings, waking up together, wedding on Naboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Once upon a time... or, well, more precisely a few weeks after Crait the Generals Hux and Pryde are trying to get the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to marry to make the First Order more powerful. They throw a ball on Coruscant. They mask it to be a peace event. For appearances they even invite the Resistance.Kylo (or is it Ben?) doesn’t want any of this, but has to dance with a lot of women. He only agreed in the secret hope to be able to talk to Rey again after last seeing her on Crait.While he is reaching his breaking point, Rey is torn: Should she keep her distance and their Force bond shut - or help him? It’s certainly not much of a help that she’s kind of jealous of the women trying to get his attention.Things take an unexpected turn for all sides, when she suddenly steals him away from a particular annoying dance partner named Marguerite de Ghent.Or: Star Wars meets Cinderella. The only question is: Will Rey leave a shoe, a lightsaber or at all?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, slight Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: Fairy tale inspired Reylo fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758607
Comments: 61
Kudos: 219





	1. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge fan of almost every Cinderella movie there is. So I'm merging them with Star Wars in this fic. I'm using elements/names/dialogues of several Cinderella movie adaptions. The following movies will be featured:  
> The Glass Slipper (1955)  
> Three Wishes for Cinderella (1973)  
> The Slipper and the Rose (1976)  
> Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella (1997)  
> Ever After (1998)  
> Ella Enchanted (2004)  
> Enchanted (2007)  
> Into the woods (2014)  
> Cinderella (2015)  
> A Cinderella Christmas (2017)
> 
> I have most part of the fic already written, so there will be frequent updates.

General Armitage Hux was studying some reports. The usual stuff. Things were looking good for the First Order. But there was a lot of room for improvement.

He was about to draw up a list with suggestions for the Supreme Leader when a communications officer dropped off a datapad.

“We received some new messages, Sir.”

Hux just nodded wordlessly and took the device. He looked through the mails and was about to throw the pad away, but a name in the list suddenly got his attention.

“Andalasia?” he read surprised. He wondered why the small star kingdom just outside the range of the First Order’s empire would contact them.

The General opened the message, which was meant for the Supreme Leader, and his bafflement grew. He read it twice.

_Most honored and powerful Supreme Leader,_

_I write you on behalf of her Royal Majesty  
_ _Constantina Charlotte Ermantrude Guinevere Maisie Margaret Anne,  
Queen of_ _Andalasia.  
Her Majesty is the mother of a beautiful daughter  
who is available for marriage. Andalasia is a small kingdom,  
but our starship yards are famous all over the Galaxy.  
They would be part of the dowry of  
her Royal Highness Princess Dora Minerva Calliope Palatine Anastasia.  
Surely, what the Princess can bring into marriage is of  
interest for you, Supreme Leader. Since you ascended to the throne  
of the First Order the Queen was waiting for you to start looking for  
a bride. The Queen now decided to offer an alliance by marriage.  
We would be honored, if you considered the Princess for your wife.  
  
With highest regards and respect,  
Vinzek, First Minister of Andalasia_

A pleased smirk tugged at Hux’ lips. This was it. The solution for more power.

Now he just needed to figure out how he could talk the Supreme Leader into getting married. It didn’t necessarily to have to be the Princess of Andalasia. Maybe they could even find a more suitable bride – which meant one with a larger dowry.

The smirk grew.

Hux got up and returned to the bridge. “Lionel, get me someone who can plan a big reception. It’s time that our Supreme Leader is properly introduced to the most powerful families in the New Republic and beyond.”

Lieutenant Lionel blinked. “Sir? Do you mean… a ball?”

The General rolled his eyes and huffed. “I don’t care what you call it. I just want it to happen. Quickly.”

“Of course, Sir. Does the Supreme Leader have any preferences about the location? How many guests?”

“Don’t bore me with the details. Draw something up and bring it to me in one hour.”

“But, Sir, one hour isn’t–“

“ _One_ hour”, Hux cut in and walked away.

***

General Hux was finishing some paperwork in his office, when Lieutenant Lionel entered, flanked by General Pryde.

“What is going on, Hux?” Pryde inquired in a sharp voice.

“Something that will ensure the First Order will grow”, Hux replied, taking a datapad from Lionel and gesturing him to leave.

Pryde stepped closer. “I’m listening…”

***

“Hux.”

The General turned and saw that the Supreme Leader’s mood was pretty bad. “Supreme Leader”, he greeted him.

Pryde was just standing a few feet awaiting an explosion.

“Why is one of tailors trying to make an appointment for a fitting with me?”

“Because of the ball”, Hux replied.

“What ball?”

“The one I planned on Coruscant in five days.”

“Why wasn’t I informed?”

“I’m informing you now, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo was annoyed and wondering what this was about. He had a weird feeling. “What kind of ball? This is not the time for dancing and light conversations.”

"We're just planning a little get-together”, Hux explained casually. “Nothing fancy. Just a few politicians.”

“I see”, Kylo said, not really convinced.

“And all the eligible young women with power or useful assets in the known galaxy."

“ _Hux_ ”, he hissed.

"We're only talking four- or five-hundred at the most."

A console nearby exploded. The parts just missed Hux and Pryde.

The elder General raised an eyebrow. The ginger General pressed his lips together and glared at Kylo.

The Supreme Leader was glaring even more. “Hux, I’m not interested in marriage. Call it off.”

“The invitations are already out”, Hux replied coolly. “But don’t worry. For now I only implied what it is about. No one knows for sure. The invitation just says it will be a peaceful event to get to know the new Supreme Leader.”

“What?!” Kylo hissed.

Another console blew up.

Hux exhaled sharply. “This is for the First Order to gain more power and allies. We need this.” And he added in an imploring tone as if it would explain everything: “You are the Supreme Leader of the First Order.”

Kylo held his gaze with another glare. “And it is _my_ life.”

“Supreme Leader –”, Hux tried to continued, but was cut off.

“I refuse to take part in such an embarrassing charade.”

The General huffed. “I know you’ve got some infatuation with that _girl_. That Wanna-be-Jedi. But she is just that – a girl. A chicken without feathers.”

Kylo’s gloomy gaze intensified. He was furious at Hux for suggesting to get married for political reasons to some random woman. So he started choking him.

But… what if…

Hux felt his throat closing up a little until it was suddenly gone.

“Alright”, Kylo said calmly. “But send invitations to everyone.”

“We already did”, Hux said confused.

“I said _everyone_. You surely left out the Senate and the Resistance.”

“Of course we did. They’re both the enemy”, Hux spat back impatiently.

“Invite them. This is an _order_!” Kylo hissed again. He knew this was a chance to see Rey. But he needed to disguise it. For all sides. “It will mask our intentions. And it will better how the First Order is perceived in the galaxy. You said it yourself that you implied a peaceful event.” He gestured. “So make something up for inviting the Resistance, too.”

Hux huffed. “What’s this about?”

“I don’t know what you mean”, Kylo said firmly, but evasive.

“You want the scavenger to be there, don’t you? Are you in love with her?” he replied bluntly and exasperated, but hoping he was wrong.

Kylo managed to keep his expression unaltered.

“This isn't about love, it's about marriage. About _politics_ ", Pryde pointed out, speaking for the first time now.

“No. As I said. This is _my_ life. I am the Supreme Leader. I do what I want.”

“Well, if you want to stay Supreme Leader and not weaken the First Order, you need to ally us with a useful realm. Like the Hapes Cluster or Andalasia.”

“There are treaties for alliances”, Kylo objected.

“Nothing is as strong as a marriage alliance”, Pryde stated. “You could found a dynasty for a new empire. You would rule as Emperor with an Empress at your side.”

Hux studied Kylo’s face. “If it’s not about _her_ , why won’t you do it? You wouldn’t have to live with your wife. She can be Empress Ren in name only. I don’t care.”

Kylo remained silent. His mind was racing. He knew both Generals were right about making the First Order stronger. There was just one problem, one thing he wasn’t prepared to brush aside. And he realized it only by now, even if he never thought that much about a future with a woman: “If I marry, I want it to be for love.”

Well, maybe there was one particular woman…

Hux exhaled sharply. “A romantic, great…”

“The very idea of giving a ball and inviting a selection of titled wallflowers to vie for my hand is utterly repulsive”, Kylo stated. “It's like some sordid contest with me as the grand prize…” He exhaled sharply, adding: “And do I need to point it out? Snoke was not married.”

“He wasn’t a prince, getting marriage requests from other rulers. You can change your name, but not your roots, Supreme Leader. As a Prince of New Alderaan the people will certainly accept you quickly as Emperor.”

“So that’s what gave you the idea. There was a marriage request?”

Hux scoffed. “You have to get married someday, Ren.”

“But not in this way.”

“The ball will be in five days”, Pryde said as business as ever. “If it’s love you seek, I suggest you find it until then, Supreme Leader. Five days from now at the stroke of midnight you will announce your engagement with a woman of your choice – or we will announce it for you.” He handed Kylo a datapad. “There are some excellent candidates. We prepared a list. But either one of them is acceptable. You can choose a woman who is aesthetically pleasing to you.”

Kylo took the pad, looked at it – and the device broke into a thousand pieces, scattering all over the floor. He turned on his heels and rushed away.

Hux snorted. “Typical…”

Pryde just looked at the General. “It was your idea”, he simply said and left. “Get him to play along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the Queen in the message is from "Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella". The name of the Princess is a combination of stepsister names from several movies.
> 
> Vinzek is the name of aservant in "The three wishes for Cinderella" and Andalasia ist the name of the kingdom in "Enchanted". Lionel is the name of the footman in "Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella".
> 
> I used the following quotes. Some are altered slightly to fit the fic:
> 
> Queen Constantina:"We're just planning a little get-together, nothing fancy. Just family, a few close friends - and all the eligible young women in the kingdom."  
> Prince Christopher: "Mother."  
> Queen Constantina: "We're only talking four or five-hundred at the most."  
> (Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> “I totally refuse to take part in such an embarrassing charade”  
> (Prince Edward, “The Slipper and the Rose”)
> 
> “Just a girl - a chicken without feathers.”  
> (The prince and his friends about Cinderella in “Three wishes for Cinderella”)
> 
> King Francis: “You are the Crown Prince of France!”  
> Prince Henry: “And it is my life.”  
> (Ever after)
> 
> “If it’s love you seek, I suggest you find it until then. Five days from now, hence the stroke of midnight you will announce your engagement with a girl of your choice – or I will announce it for you.”  
> (King Francis in “Ever after” to his son Prince Henry)
> 
> “This isn't about love, it's about marriage."  
> (Stepmother to her daughters and Cinderella in “Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella”, 1997)
> 
> “The very idea of giving a ball and inviting a selection of titled wallflowers to vie for my hand is utterly repulsive.”  
> (Prince Edward, “The Slipper and the Rose”)
> 
> “It's like some sordid beauty contest with me as the grand prize.”  
> (Prince Edward, “The Slipper and the Rose”)
> 
> Queen: “You have to get married someday, dear.”  
> Prince Edward: “But not in this way.”  
> (“The Slipper and the Rose”)


	2. The Invitation

Rey sensed that something was off, when she sat down for a meeting with Leia, Poe, Rose, Finn and a bunch of other Resistance members.

“Well”, Kaydel began. “We have some kind of situation here.”

“How so?” Rey asked.

Leia sighed and slid a datapad across the table. “We received an interesting invitation.”

Rey took the pad and looked at it.

“What kind of invitation?” Poe replied, waiting for the pad passed to him.

“The First Order is giving a ball on Coruscant”, Leia replied.

Poe’s jaw dropped. “What, and we’re invited? Seriously?”

She nodded.

“A ball?” Finn added. “Why? What’s going on? They never did something like that.”

“We’re not sure”, Leia said. “Apparently they invited the leading families or politicians of every system inside and outside the Republic, the Senate and us.”

“The invitation says the new Supreme Leader wants to introduce himself and that it shall be a sign of good will and peace”, Rey added, holding up the datapad.

Poe reached for the device and Rey handed it over.

“Some rumors say he wants to find a powerful bride”, Rose interjected.

Rey tried to hide how stunned she was. Memories of her conversations with Kylo Ren flooded her mind. She had a strange feeling in her stomach and wasn’t sure where that suddenly came from. Or, well, maybe she simply didn’t want to.

“A contact of mine learned that the invitations do have slightly different contents and some can be interpreted that way”, Rose explained further.

Rey looked to Leia, trying to find out what she was thinking about it. But the General’s expression was unreadable. Rey herself tried to keep appearances. Yes, she was definitely highly disturbed by the thought that Kylo Ren was looking for a bride. Or was it Ben?

She didn’t know anymore who he was. Not since their last encounter on board of the Supremacy and Snoke’s death. She replayed in her mind how Kylo offered her his hand. If only it had been Ben... She would have taken his hand in a heartbeat. But now, whoever he was, wanted to get married. Apparently.

“How many of us are invited and who will go?” Poe asked.

“I will attend”, Leia announced. “That should be enough. The invitation doesn’t specify. It only says representatives of the Resistance are invited. But I won’t make anyone else go.”

“I’ll go.” The words spilled over Rey’s lips before she could think about it twice. But she quickly added: “I never was at a ball. I’m curious.”

But Leia’s gaze told her that she wasn’t really surprised about Rey’s reaction – and that she didn’t believe her explanation.

Poe huffed. “I’m also in.”

“I’d be interested”, Rose said. “I also never was at such a fancy affair. Could be fun?” She smiled shyly. “I bet they have great food. And who knows – maybe we can make some new allies.”

Finn sighed. “Fine… I’m going with you.”

Rey was surprised that all of them wanted to go. She wasn’t sure if she liked that or not. She wasn’t even sure if going herself would be a good idea. She hadn’t talked to Kylo Ren since their last bond on Crait. That had been five weeks ago. Since then she’d managed to keep the connection closed. She felt that the bond wasn’t broken and that Snoke must have lied to them. But she didn’t want to have the connection anymore. At least not as long as he was Kylo.

However she’d like to continue the bond with Ben Solo. Which was probably never going to happen.

Rey sighed silently, hoping Leia wasn’t sensing anything through the Force. That would be the last thing she could deal with. The only problem was – she would have to tell her eventually, because seeing Kylo Ren on the ball could trigger things. Or he might even tell his mother.

Leia nodded to the men. “Alright. But I hope you realize that you’ll have to dress up”, she remarked with an amused smile.

Finn’s expression fell. “What? Like one of those fancy suits?”

The General nodded again.

Finn rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to go”, Leia pointed out.

“I’ll think about it…”

She chuckled.

Rey pursed her lips. Right. A ball was a fancy affair. She needed a dress. And she’d never worn a dress. That could be a problem. She needed to get one, learn to move in one and – her eyes widened a little – learn to dance.

Shit.

Or… well… maybe a not so tiny part of her wasn’t adverse to see Kylo at the ball – and dance with him.

She scolded herself immediately for allowing herself to even think that for a second.

Suddenly she felt Leia’s gaze on her. She couldn’t quite read her expression. She just hoped the General was only thinking about dressing her up right now and didn’t notice what was going on in her head.

Rey’s first instinct was getting out quickly after the meeting. But she didn’t. She stayed until she was alone with Leia.

The older woman smiled warmly. “Don’t worry. We’ll find something appropriate and even stunning for you. I guess, we’ll manage that even without fairy godmother.”

Rey blushed. “Something that fits is more than enough. I don’t need to look stunning. But… what’s a fairy godmother?”

And there was that particular look and gleam in Leia’s eyes again, accompanied by a chuckle. “I take it you didn’t grow up with fairy tales?”

Rey sighed. Of course Leia knew something or had a least a notion. But with any luck the fairy tale topic would distract her from asking any questions. “No, I didn’t. At least not that I remember.”

“This ball reminds me of some fairy tales. Well, fairy tales tell, as their labels imply, stories of magic, flying creatures and that sort of thing”, Leia started explaining.

“And fairy godmothers?”

Leia smiled warmly. “Yes, and so much more. The fairy godmother helps the heroine of one particular fairytale to get a dress in order to get to the ball where a prince looks for a bride.”

Rey startled. She’d walked right into that one. “Sounds… nice”, she carefully replied.

“3PO can give you some of those stories to read and watch. A lot of them are made into movies.”

“Okay, but first I need to learn to dance”, Rey continued, realizing a moment later that she’d made a big mistake with those words.

“Do you have a particular dance partner in mind?” Leia asked in an amused voice.

“Why would I?” Rey replied, trying to keep her voice normal. “Dancing isn’t exactly something you learn on Jakku. I don’t want to embarrass myself and the Resistance on Coruscant.”

Leia studied her face. It was a reasonable answer, but she felt that something was off. A feeling she often had in the past weeks. But she decided to not investigate further at the moment.

Rey feared she would ask more questions, but she didn’t.

“Of course not. You could also ask 3PO about that”, the General suggested out of the blue. “He’s familiar with everything you need to know about dancing and etiquette for events like this.”

“Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one quote in this chapter. Part of what Leia says to Rey is from the narrator's intro to “Ella enchanted”:
> 
> Fairy tales tell, as their labels imply   
> Stories of magic, of creatures that fly   
> With giants and dragons and ogres and elves   
> And inanimate objects that speak for themselves.   
> There's romance and danger and plotting of schemes   
> There's good guys and bad guys and some guys in-between.   
> A fairy tale also reveals some sort of truth   
> The perils of choices we make in our youth.  
> But our story today is different in theme.   
> For our hero had no choice or so it would seem.   
> It starts with a fairy bestowing a spell.  
> This one's a baby named Ella of Frell.


	3. Dances, Dresses and Fairy Force Ghosts

Rey was glad that she found C-3PO alone. “3PO.”

The droid turned. “Mistress Rey, how may I be of service?”

“This may sound a little weird, but… I need to you teach me how to dance”, she said.

The droid tilted his head. “Dance, Mistress?”

“Yes, you know… at a ball. You are a protocol droid after all. And you serve a Princess. So you know those things, right?”

“Oh my goodness!” C-3PO exclaimed. “How exciting! I never thought the day would come that I would be needed again for those things. I didn’t teach dancing and manners since Young Master Solo was a little boy.”

Rey startled, but tried not to let it show. “You… uh… you taught Ben Solo when he was little?”

“Of course, Mistress Rey. As the son of a Senator, who also happened to be a Princess, he needed to be prepared for social functions like state dinners and balls.”

Rey sighed. “Of course he did…” She realized that she didn’t really know anything at all about him and Leia.

“What kind of dances would you like to learn?”

“Well, uh, I don’t know any”, Rey admitted. “It’s for that ball in a few days on Coruscant. I suppose, I’ll have to dance with some of the guests. Or at least to be prepared, if anyone asks me to dance.”

She left out the part about Ben/Kylo being there and that a small part of her might entertain the thought of dancing with him.

Shit, why did that prospect make her knees weak? She immediately tried to push the crazy inappropriate idea away.

“I suggest the five most popular and basic dances for such an occasion”, the droid said.

“Okay.”

“But we have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time. We will have to practice daily several hours. If anything else should be danced, you could excuse yourself.”

Rey nodded and ignored the first sentence. “Okay”, she replied again, trying to fight off asking a particular question.

“You will very likely need to learn some forms of basse dance and how to walz”, C-3PO began babbling. “Basse dance means that several couples move in formation. It’s like an elegant walking to the music. Sometimes partners change. A Quadrille would be good and maybe a cotillion. And a walz will be indispensable. A walz is a couple’s dance, although there are variations into making it a dance in which a large group dances with varying partners or only two partners stay together.”

The droid kept on talking and Rey zoned out a little.

“Mistress Rey?”

She blinked. “Oh, sorry, I got distracted. So, uh, let’s start with a walz?” She was curious about that one. She wondered what Ben’s favorite dance was, but didn’t dare to ask.

“Very well. It is quite simple actually. There is a basic step and –”

“Uhm… 3PO”, Rey cut in, trying to find out at least something else she was also curious about. “What is General Organa’s favorite dance?”

“Oh, she likes the Quadrille very much, but Master Han Solo didn’t like to dance as much as his wife. I only recall him dancing twice with her.”

“And… Ben Solo?” Rey asked as casual as possible. She couldn’t help herself. “Did he even like to dance?”

“Oh, yes. Young Master Solo actually liked it. He was very much like his mother when it came to that, although people say he’s more like his father”, the droid explained. “I recall that there are two special variations of the walz he prefers.”

“Does he?” she asked innocently, but scolded herself for being on dangerous territory now.

“Yes. Mistress Leia always teased him with it, calling them the Cinderella variations.”

Rey frowned confused. “The what?”

“Cinderella variations.”

“What does that mean? What’s a Cinderella?”

“The fairy tale.”

“Fairy tale?” she echoed. “Leia mentioned them. But what does that have to do with a dance?”

“You are not familiar with Cinderella?”

“No. Reading stories wasn’t important on Jakku. Only what helped doing one’s work and getting food counted.”

“I see. I am very sorry about that, Mistress Rey.”

“So, what’s Cinderella about and what does it have to do with a walz?” She wondered if it was the fairy tale Leia had mentioned, but had left out the name.

“Young Master Solo’s favorite fairy tale was Cinderella. There are some movies about it. At the ball Cinderella and the Prince dance together.”

“A walz”, Rey concluded with a slight smile and a lot of surprise about having discovered Ben Solo’s romantic side. This was unexpected. And came with a lot of opportunities. That is, if she wanted to make use of them.

“A walz”, the droid confirmed. “Would you like to learn those variations as well?”

She gave him a stunned look. She hesitated although she was glad that he was asking and that she had not to ask for it. Because this was exactly what she would like.

“I assume that Master Solo will make those walzes very likely part of the ball, even if he calls himself Kylo Ren now. Also, a walz is standard for social occasions like a ball.”

Rey was again surprised about that assumption. And she agreed before she knew what she was doing: “Okay, let’s start with those.”

3PO nodded. “If you’re interested, I can get you a fairy tale book later.”

“Sure”, she replied slowly to not let show too much emotion. Maybe it was a bad idea reading up on what Ben Solo liked. But how could she not? It was just intel on the enemy. Right? She just needed to avoid Leia learning about it. She didn’t want any teasing or reading something into it.

“We could also find you the movies in the holonet. So you could see the dances for yourself. It might help with the learning.”

“Okay.”

In her mind, Rey scolded herself for getting excited. This was just a ball the First Order was giving. Maybe she wouldn’t even meet _him_. There would a hundreds of women very probably throwing themselves at the Supreme Leader. She would very certainly not be one of them.

She was through with him. She’d made that decision five weeks ago on the Supremacy. And she wouldn’t change her mind. He was the enemy. She only would try to play nice and maybe try to get him to talk to her mother. She had not interest in him at all.

At least that was what she was telling herself.

“Oh, my”, 3PO suddenly said. “We need to get you a dress. I believe Mistress Leia already put some things into motion for that.”

Right. She’d already forgotten about that. A dress would be a problem in more than one way. “Uhm… okay. But I will need to carry my lightsaber with me.”

The droid gave her a horrified look. “But there are not weapons allowed on a ball.”

She just held his gaze.

“And lightsabers don’t go with ball gowns”, he added. “And I thought it was broken? Did you manage to repair it?”

She put her hands at her hips.

“I will think of something, Mistress Rey”, C-3PO finally caved in.

***

A few hours later, Rey wanted to return to the Falcon to fix come conduits, but ran into Rose who was carrying a large flat bag.

“Ah, Rey, good, there you are. Leia is looking for you.”

“Did something happen?” she replied, wondering what might be in the bag. She eyed it, but didn’t ask.

“No, but you need to pick out your dress.”

“Uh, now?” Rey replied, surprised how fast the preparations were coming along. She wondered how there could be dresses for balls on the Resistance base.

“Leia pulled some strings and some fancy designer she knows from New Alderaan arrived half an hour ago. He brought some gorgeous gowns and dresses for us to pick from.” Rose grinned. “Oh, and don’t worry. It won’t cost anything. He’s secretly Resistance and does this for free.”

Now the penny dropped. “So this is your dress?” Rey asked eying the bag again.

“Yep.”

“Well, I suppose, the Falcon can wait”, Rey said. Although she’d rather go to the Falcon than trying on dresses, even though it was something she’d never done and was curious about it. “I guess, he’ll have something in white, right?”

“He has lots of colors, but not white. And you need another color anyway. This is a ball.”

“Why can’t I wear white like always? It’s a nice inconspicuous color?”

“Sure, if you want to look like a bride.”

“Uh… what?” Rey replied confused.

“You would stick out like Wookie in a pink sweater with green stripes between Ewoks. A white dress is on some planets what brides wear for their wedding. And Coruscant is one of them.”

“Oh.”

Rose just nodded and made a gesture with her hand. “Unless that’s what you want to go for considering what the ball is all about?” she teased her out of a whim, because Rey had been behaving strangely for the past weeks.

Rey’s jaw dropped. “ _No_ ”, she said quickly. “Of course not.”

After a few moments Rose suggested: “Red is a great and strong color.”

“No.”

“How about an Alderaan midnight blue?”

“No, too dark.”

“Rey…”

“I’m not comfortable with bold colors.”

“Blue isn’t that bold. It’s a calm color.” Rose sighed and thought about it. “Okay… what about a light blue? Ice blue?”

Rey hesitated a moment. “Maybe.”

Rose nodded relieved. “Okay.”

Neither of them noticed two faint blue glows, watching them walk down a corridor.

“I can’t believe you’re dragging me into this”, Luke Skywalker complained to Anakin Skywalker.

The ghost of his father just shrugged. “I think they need a Fairy… well, uh, Fairy Force Ghost? Or two.”

Luke glared at him.

“Anyway”, Anakin continued, “Padmé was also fond of those stories. I know some of them. And as one of those movie Fairy Godmother figures says: It was the same with Snow White. All the same with young girls. Never do as they're told. Men are much easier.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Have you met your grandson? He’s as stubborn as a supernova.”

Anakin huffed. “He just needs a little nudge and romance.”

“A little nudge? And where was all of this” – Luke gestured wildly – “when Snoke got into his head and Ben fell to the dark side? What have you done since then, oh Fairy Force Ghost?” he mocked his father.

Now Anakin shot a glare at _him_. “You know very well, that Snoke was too strong to get through to Ben. And may I remind you that you thought he was just dark and could not be saved? You didn’t believe your sister. Or Rey.”

Luke exhaled sharply.

Anakin made a there-you-have-it-gesture.

“Isn’t ice blue the color of the Cinderella dresses?” Luke asked after a few moments of silence.

Anakin grinned. “Yes, and that’s exactly why I put the idea for that into Rose Tico’s mind.”

***

Kylo Ren’s gaze was as gloomy and exasperated as it could get. He watched the clothes from the tailor on some mannequins. Way too colorful for his taste.

“What is this?” he snarled.

“Some pieces to choose for you”, the very intimidated tailor explained.

“Just pick one, Ren”, Hux said. “Can’t be that hard, can it?”

“There is no black”, Kylo complained.

“You need to show a little color. Show that you’re open to the galaxy.”

A mannequin with a dark red suit exploded and the tailor shrieked.

Hux huffed annoyed. “ _No_ black.”

Kylo ignored him. “I want black”, he ordered towards the tailor. “And make sure that there’s a belt for my lightsaber.”

“No weapons!” Hux insisted.

“I won’t go anywhere without my lightsaber”, Kylo hissed.

Hux glared at him. “Our invitation says that this will a peaceful get-together. The Supreme Leader can’t show up with a weapon at his belt. And you can’t use the Force either.” The last word faltered a little, for the General felt his throat closing up.

A moment later, Kylo released him again from his Force grip. “Don’t forget, General – I am the Supreme Leader. I will go to that ridiculous ball, but I will take my lightsaber.”

“A-a b-belt is no p-problem”, the tailor quickly stuttered. “A-and may I suggest a tiny compromise? I will use mostly b-black, but work in some Alderaan midnight blue? It w-would underline you being a Prince of New Alderaan, Supreme Leader.”

Hux’s expression softened a little. “Well, that sounds reasonable and fitting, doesn’t it, Supreme Leader?”

The tension in the room was still palpable while Kylo thought about it. “Fine”, he agreed.

“Wonderful!” the tailor exclaimed.

“How about a crown?”

Kylo shot Hux a glare. “Don’t push you luck, Hux.”

“Promise me to not use the Force at the ball and show yourself from your best side and I will leave this instant.”

Kylo left him in suspense for a few moments. “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only used two quotes in this chapter:
> 
> "But we have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time."  
> (Fairy Godmother in Disney’s Cinderella)
> 
> "It was the same with Snow White. All the same, you young girls. Never do as you're told! Men are much easier."  
> (Fairy Godmother to Cinderella in “The Slipper and the Rose”)


	4. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a little illustration for this fic :)

Coruscant was like a place of endless wonder for Rey. She’d never seen so many buildings and flying vehicles of all kinds. And the room and the food – she was almost overwhelmed.

Leia had made reservations in the hotel next to the ancient palace made of stone where the ball would take place. It was a building preceeding from the old republic. One the very few that had survived the battles on the planet.

So, they settled into their rooms. Rey was sharing with Rose, Finn and Poe had also a room together and Leia had one of her own. They had argued whether to stay the night or head back after the ball. But Leia had finally decided that it would have been the wrong message to leave after the ball.

Since they had time, Rose decided it would not be enough for Rey to wear her hair as usual. So she took it on herself to set up Rey’s hair in an elaborate updo. Leia helped and braided part of the pinned up hair.

“That looks nice”, Rose approved.

Leia suppressed a small grin. It was actually a small gamble, for they didn’t know that it had some subtle meaning. It was part of an ancient Alderaan tradition of showing that the woman was considering a serious relationship with someone close to her. Perhaps a little too much und completely based on the gut feeling of a mother – but if Leia should be wrong about some notions regarding Rey and her son, the hair style would at least tell men, who understood it, to back off.

The General almost had to laugh. There were only a handful of people knowing about the Alderaan braiding tradition. The man who called himself Supreme Leader was one of them. She was already excited to see his reaction.

“Leia, are you alright?” Rey asked.

“Sorry, I zoned out a little.”

“We’re all done”, Rose announced.

Leia took a look at the two young women in front of a mirror. Rey was wearing a light blue strapless gown that fell all to the floor, but allowed her to move freely. However, neither Leia nor Rose knew what was hidden under the fabric. The repaired light saber was in a holster strapped to Rey’s right thigh.

Rose had chosen to leave her hair open and to wear a red dress with sleeves and a deep cleavage.

Rey exhaled heavily and turned from one side to the other.

Leia stepped behind her and placed her hands soothingly at Rey’s upper arms. “What is it?”

“I don’t know… It’s… the dress… and the lack of fabric…” Rey placed a hand on her cleavage. “And… the scar…”

Leia moved her hand from Rey’s right arm. Yes, the scar from the fight on the Supremacy was visible.

“I don’t think that you’re showing too much skin”, Rose said.

“You don’t want people to see the scar?” Leia asked gently.

Rey kept looking at herself in the mirror. Her gaze wandered to her arm. With what she’d learned about the Force from the ancient Jedi texts she could easily get rid of the scar. She just wasn’t sure if she wanted that. Realization dawned at her that she’s fooled herself. She’d told herself she wanted the scar as a reminder to keep her distance from Kylo Ren. But the truth was that it was also all she had left of Ben Solo – of the time he shortly had been Ben again and fought with her against the guards. She sighed.

Rose grabbed a little something Rey couldn’t quite identify and held it up. “This is the real good stuff. This make up matched automatically the skin. So we could just cover up the scar for tonight.”

Rey blinked surprised. “Oh-kay…”

Rose grinned and a minute later it was as if the scar had never existed, even if it was still there.

“Alright”, Leia said contently. “I’ll go and change. We meet up with Poe and Finn in fifteen minutes outside in the hallway.

While the General left, Rey looked at her reflection again. She knew she was prepared for dancing and manners. But she felt increasingly nervous about Kylo Ren. Seeing him in person. At a ball. With many people around. Without standing on a battlefield.

Perhaps it would be best to keep as far away from him as possible, she decided. For if he showed any sign of Ben, she would be lost.

***

The Generals Hux and Pryde were standing next to the Supreme Leader on top of a large marble staircase. They watched people arrive for the ball and greeted them with a nod to here and there.

The Generals were in dress uniforms, Kylo Ren had a suit mostly made of black, but with some white and silver highlights. It was the backup suit. The one with black and Alderaan blue, which he had wanted, had suddenly shown up with some stains. Kylo suspected Hux had something to do with it, because he wanted him to wear more light colors. The General even had taken his leather gloves away, because they didn’t go with the suit. Which was right – but Kylo was angry anyway.

Seeing the guest arrive felt to Kylo like a countdown to the moment he would have to walk down and start talking to the possible brides. Or people in general. He hated both prospects.

He reminded himself that the evening was his chance at maybe another chance with Rey. He was determined to not screw it up this time.

The only problem was that there were the same obstacles than a few weeks before. _And_ he had to come up with an excuse to talk to her or even get her to dance with him.

“Don’t forget, Supreme Leader – no use of the Force. You promised”, Hux said quietly. “You need to be seen as a young and powerful and dashing man. The Prince of New Alderaan who became Supreme Leader. And the most eligible bachelor in the known galaxy.”

Kylo scoffed and, just because he could, he slightly Force choked Hux for a few moments.

The General gasped and glared at him. “Not funny, Ren”, he snarled, trying not to cough.

“You know how important this evening is, Supreme Leader”, Pryde reminded him. “You have obligations. That’s the price of who you are.”

“Yes”, was his cold answer. “I still hate this.”

“Look at it this way: You only need a wife for appearances and an heir in a few years. That’s manageable, isn’t it?” Hux replied casually.

“An heir”, Kylo echoed. That was an aspect he hadn’t really thought about.

“You need to found a dynasty, Supreme Leader. Your wife will become the Empress of the First Order and known Galaxy. You can call yourself Emperor after the wedding. This is why it is of the utmost importance that you chose a bride who will bring power as her dowry.”

The Supreme Leader glared at Hux. He saw a clear picture with a possible family before his inner eye, but in didn’t include any unknown woman. “This sounds like you already have someone in mind. So why this ridiculous ball?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “You didn’t look at the list I sent you after you destroyed the datapad, didn’t you?”

“No.”

Hux huffed. “Great… I suggest royalty. Much more fitting and bringing along more power than some democratic background.”

Pryde had stopped listening to them and was back at looking at the arrival of the guests. “The rebels are here”, he stated. “I hope they will behave. I’d rather have not invited them.”

Hux and Kylo followed his glance and saw General Leia Organa entering in a deep blue Alderaan gown. She was lead in by Poe Dameron. Finn and Rose Tico walked together after them, followed by a Rey in a light blue dress.

Rey was absolutely stunning. Kylo unwillingly gasped, but tried to not let show.

“Who is that?” Hux asked incredulously, before he could stop himself. He kind of knew, but couldn’t believe his own eyes.

Now Kylo smirked, successfully hiding how much he was in awe about Rey’s appearance. “That would be the chicken without feathers”, he remarked dryly, referencing of their conversation a few says ago.

The evening had suddenly become much more interesting. Rey was here. His wish had come true.

Now he also hoped that he would have the opportunity to dance and talk with her. Maybe there would be another chance to talk about a shared future. And maybe that picture in his mind could become reality.

***

Rey was nervous. To say the least. Her heart and head were a complete mess, when she was entering the ball room. Leia, Poe, Finn and Rose were walking in front of her. She’d never seen so many people at once. The lights… the dresses… _and_ she saw so much food on some tables.

She took it all in and let her gaze wander over the room. She told herself she was only assessing the situation and look out for any dangers, but her eyes were searching for a certain man. And she found him quickly standing on top of a large staircase with two other men. She recognized both from her visit on the Supremacy – Hux and Pryde.

But she quickly averted her glance, reached into the Force to calm herself and focused even more on keeping the bond closed. His presence made it a little difficult.

Rey glanced over the room again. So many women…

If there wasn’t a sharp sting of jealousy, she would have even pitied the Supreme Leader a little. But, yeah, this was a ball to find a bride after all.

She felt a lump in her throat while she made her way with Leia and Rose through the crowd.

Leia knew many people and introduced them to some of them. Rey didn’t even bother to keep all the names in her mind. Unfortunately, she caught herself looking to Ben repeatedly – or to follow Leia’s gaze when she did so.

Rey wondered if he had already seen her or felt that she was here. The Supreme Leader was between the guests by now and mingling. She made sure to be as far away from him as possible.

“You’re worried”, Rey finally said to Leia, sensing her feelings.

“I’m still trying to find out, if this was his idea. And if not, who wants him to get married”, the General replied.

Rey pressed her lips together. By now she’d gotten used to the dress a little. Only the shoes with heels still were a challenge. But she felt like she didn’t belong. All those royals and dignitaries. All those pretty dressed up young women who were very obviously aware about the purpose of the ball and wanted to get a shot at becoming the bride of the Supreme Leader.

Rose snorted. “Wow, everyone’s practically in line for a dance with him. He could just take his pick.”

“I guess, he’ll chose the one who will bring the most money and power into the marriage”, Poe remarked. “Until then the First Order needs to play nice. They don’t want to get on the bad side of all those royal houses. Or even everyone else without noble blood.”

“Why would you say that?” Rose asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? That’s how it works. And all that Supreme Leader crap aside – he _is_ a Prince.”

Leia sighed silently.

“Is he?” Rose inquired.

“Yes”, Leia confirmed softly. “As my son he is a Prince of New Alderaan.”

“But there was no ball for you to chose a husband”, Rose continued.

“No”, she replied with a chuckle. “There were suitors…” She sighed again. “Well, it was complicated.”

“But you were in love with Han.”

Leia smiled at Rose. “Head over heels and with my entire heart.”

A middle aged woman joined them and waved a young woman over. “Leia, my dear, have you met my oldest daughter? This is Marguerite Francoise Eloise of the House of Ghent.”

“Rodmilla, what a pleasure”, Leia greeted her politely.

Marguerite slightly curtsied. “Princess Leia. It is an honor.”

“Oh, don’t do that. I’m here as a General, not a Princess.”

Rodmilla gave her a strange smile. “Yes, well, we were wondering how it came to be that the Resistance was invited.”

“This is an event of peace”, Leia pointed out.

“That’s what the invitation says, but we all know what this is about, don’t we?” Rodmilla replied in an overly sweet voice.

Leia smiled in a way that made clear that she wouldn’t really answer.

“Or are you here as the mother of the groom?” Rodmilla asked with an intense gaze.

“You should read that invitation again”, Leia just said.

The other woman showed her a small glare.

“Hello, I’m Poe Dameron by the way”, Poe spoke up and kissed Rodmilla’s hand.

“Baroness Rodmilla Drizella Eloise de Ghent”, she finally introduced herself properly to him, Rose, Rey and Finn. Her eyes however indicated that she didn’t deem it for necessary, because none of them were of noble blood.

“And those are Rey, Rose Tico and Finn. Obviously we’re all Resistance”, Poe continued.

Everyone exchanged some polite nods.

“Your son is gorgeous”, Marguerite suddenly said to Leia. “He is a great Supreme Leader. Much better than that creepy Snoke. I heard he can fight like no other. And he’s so handsome and tall. A crown would suit him so well.”

Rey felt a lot of emotions flaring up in her. She had to really restrain herself to not say anything snappy and inappropriate.

But Marguerite didn’t stop. “Oh, and what he did in the Indri Sector was very clever.” She glanced over to Kylo Ren, who was standing on the other side of the room with his back towards them and talking to some women.

“That was one of his Generals”, Rey mumbled.

“You know that he and his Generals are responsible for the suppression of the New Republic?” Rose reminded her. “And way worse things.”

“Who cares, he's dreamy”, Marguerite enthused with a sigh. “Even with that scar. He must have done something incredibly brave to end up with it. Can you believe that he used to wear a mask? That was a real waste.”

Rey huffed and rolled her eyes. “Lady Marguerite, I wonder if you’re basing your opinion on the Supreme Leader’s politics or how cute you think his butt is.”

Marguerite’s jaw dropped and the other members of the Resistance just stared at Rey in a mix of surprise and amusement.

“You’re jealous”, the young noblewoman finally replied with a smirk after regaining her composure. Her glance became icy. “You want him for yourself.”

Rey’s expression remained unchanged. She was glad she managed to do that. “Wanting a ball is not wanting a prince. I’m only here, because I never was at a ball.” She crossed her arms. “And that scar – _I_ gave him that when we battled on Starkiller Base after General Hux blew up the Hosian System. Do you find that also dreamy?!”

Marguerite’s lips trembled. She tried to say something, but didn’t manage to form the words. Finally she snorted. “And who are you anyway?” she continued condescending, ignoring Rey’s words. “I can’t believe you dare showing up here in a boring looking and ill fitting dress like this. You won’t stand any chance with him. You should just go back to where you came from right now.”

Rey felt Leia’s gaze on her. Some other guests were listening in and whispering. But before she had the chance to say something, her friends did.

“Are you insane?!” Finn exclaimed appalled. “That Supreme asshole is our enemy. He tried to kill us. We’re just here to show good faith.”

Rose shrugged. “I’m only here for the food”, she retorted casually, raising a small plate with some small snacks, took one and ate it.

“Well”, Marguerite said suddenly in a chilly voice and with a fake smile. “I don’t care, for I know that he will choose _me_. I will make sure of that. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll introduce myself now to my future husband.”

She sauntered away with an overconfidence that made it hard for Rey to not break into laughter.

Rodmilla shot them a glare, then followed her daughter.

Rey still felt some jealousy, but the knowledge that the girl would fail spectacularly made this kind of fun. She still didn’t really know what to expect from this evening or what she would do, if she would be eye to eye with Kylo Ren. But her nervousness was gone now.

“What a crazy chick”, Finn mumbled.

“She doesn’t stand the slighted chance”, Poe commented in a mix of pity and amusement.

“No, she doesn’t”, Leia said dryly, glancing covertly to Rey.

“Although, I don’t care if he end up with someone like her”, Poe added.

Leia just rolled her eyes and ignored Poe for the moment. She felt Rey’s emotions and was already wondering how much it would take for Rey to snap. Or Ben. The proximity aided in sensing him strongly in the Force. And she’d seen his look and had felt a surge of emotions when Rey had entered the hall. She wondered if Rey had sensed that as well.

“Leia, is that you?”

The General and the others turned to see two women approaching.

“Great, another one of those mother-daughter-duos on Supreme Leader hunt…” Poe mumbled.

“Constantina”, Leia greeted her with some pecks on the left and right cheek. “We haven’t seen each other in ages. Rey, Rose, Poe, Finn, this is Queen Constantina of Andalasia.”

“Yes, a real pity”, she replied and quickly continued: “May I present my daughter Dora?”

Poe decided to go bluntly. “Nice to meet, Princess Dora. I’m Poe Dameron. I would ask you to dance, but I figure that you’re here to compete for the hand of the Supreme Leader”, he said cheerfully and sarcastically.

Constantina showed a fake smile. “Well, isn’t he charming”, she said through her gritted teeth.

Leia just smiled neutrally.

Dora sighed and started playing with a loose strand of her pinned up hair. Simultaneously she scratched herself near her butt.

“ _Dora_ ”, the Queen hissed. “Stop that! Don’t forget - we hide our flaws until after the wedding.”

Rey and Rose exchanged a glance.

“Shouldn’t a man love you for who you are in spite of everything?” Rey asked.

Constantina gave her a sizing up look. “How quaint.” She huffed slightly. “And you are?”

“Rey. I’m a Jedi”, she explained, waiving to point out that Poe had introduced everyone a minute ago.

“Rey… hm… yes, I believe I’ve heard that name several times in the past weeks. But you’re only Resistance, right? You’re not of noble blood. “Suddenly she laughed disarmingly. “Oh, my dear Leia, are you trying to set up your son with one of those two girls here? I would say that is rather a lost cause considering my daughter and so many other candidates who are much more suited. But don’t worry, my dear, you will always be the mother of the Supreme Leader. So you should get yourself back into his good graces and you will surely gain a position at his imperial court once he and his wife are crowned Emperor and Empress.”

To avoid some unwise words Leia waited a moment before she answered. “Well, I was nice to see you again, Constantina. But we don’t want to keep you from getting the Princess in line for a dance.” She pointed with a nod towards a crowd of young women.

The Queen followed her gaze and startled. “Dora, come. Quickly!”

Leia, Rey, Rose, Finn and Poe watched them hurry away.

“I’m getting some dessert. I don’t think those marriage crazy girls are going anywhere near food like that. I can’t bear talking to one more of them and hear how and why they’ll be the future wife of Kylo Ren”, Rose finally announced with a sigh.

“I’m coming with you”, Rey quickly replied and joined her.

Leia, Poe and Finn looked after them, also glancing to the growing crowd of potential brides.

“Was it a mistake to come here?” Poe asked, letting his gaze travel around.

“I’m not sure”, Leia replied quietly and honestly.

“I’m getting something to drink”, Finn mumbled and headed off.

“Wait for me!” Poe followed him.

Leia started looking around for her son once more. She found him immediately. He was standing on a large staircase with Hux and Pryde again.

For a moment she had the feeling he returned her gaze. But maybe it was only imagination. She sighed silently. She hoped she could get him to talk to her later.

She gazed over the room and watched amused how Marguerite tried to get a better place in line. Then she looked back to the Supreme Leader. His face appeared to be neutral and as Kylo Ren like as ever. But as his mother she noticed that he didn’t like the ball.

However – his gaze repeatedly went into a particular direction.

Leia wasn’t surprised at all to find Rey in said direction. A smile ran over her lips. Her Notions were coming together now and forming a clear picture. And she was glad that her gut feeling and maternal instinct were apparently right about the two of them.

She pondered about how to bring Rey and Ben to talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodmilla and Marguerite are from “Ever after”. Marguerite’s names are real, but I gave her mother two additional middle names. Drizella is a stepsister name from Disney’s Cinderella. Dora and Constantina are the characters from the message in the first chapter.
> 
> I used the following quotes in this chapter:
> 
> “You have obligations. That’s the price of who you are.”  
> (The King to his son in “The Glass Slipper”)
> 
> Ella: “You know Char and his uncle are responsible for the segregation of the kingdom.”  
> Stepsister Hattie: “Who cares, he's dreamy.”  
> Ella: “I wonder if my opponent is basing her opinion on the Prince’s politics or how cute she thinks his butt is?”  
> (Ella in a school debate wiht her stepsister Hattie in "Ella Enchanted")
> 
> “I’m only here for the food.”  
> (The second and nice stepsister Jaqueline on the ball in “Ever after”)
> 
> Wanting a ball is not wanting a prince.  
> (Cinderella in “Into the woods”)
> 
> Stepmother: “We hide our flaws until after the wedding.”  
> Cinderella: “Shouldn’t a man love you for who you are in spite of everything?”  
> Stepmother: “How quaint.”  
> (Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)


	5. At the Breakingpoint

The Generals Hux and Pryde stood together on a gallery surveying the ball room. People were mingling and they saw Kylo Ren talking to some. Unfortunately he wasn’t dancing yet. He even returned to them briefly, but Hux sent him straight back to the guests. He hoped the evening would stay without any incidents involving the Force.

At some point, Lieutenant Lionel joined the Generals. “Everything is playing out beautifully”, he reported. “The Supreme Leader is talking to some important families right now.”

Hux nodded satisfied. "So many beautiful women. He'll surely find one for himself.”

"And if he doesn't?" Pryde replied.

"This ball will never end", Hux commented dryly and exasperatedly.

Lionel sighed. "I don't think we ordered enough food..." he mumbled sarcastically.

“Get yourself together, Lionel”, Hux hissed. “Come with me. The Supreme Leader needs to dance with as many women as possible. He can’t stand around all evening.”

Pryde raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because this is a ball. We still need to keep up appearances. And maybe he’ll loosen up a little and make his decision faster.”

“Don't worry, Generals, he'll meet someone tonight. I can feel it in my bones”, Lionel said, more or less convincingly.

“You'll feel it in your bones, if he doesn't”, Hux hissed. “Come with me, Lionel. We need to take the lead and make sure he dances with everyone.”

“Everyone?” Lionel echoed insecurely and confused.

“At least as many as possible. One minute with a woman should suffice”, Hux replied and gestured him to follow.

Lionel sighed. “If he wants to kill me, why doesn't he just run me over with a TIE and get it over with?" he mumbled.

Pryde looked after them and rolled his eyes. “And if this doesn’t work, we simply make the choice for the Supreme Leader”, he commented, although Hux and Lionel couldn’t hear him anymore.

He let his gaze travel over the room and noticed the Resistance members. His eyes fell on Rey and narrowed.

“The scavenger…” he murmured with despise.

He knew all about Kylo Ren’s encounters with her on Starkiller Base and on the Supremacy. So the General was not exactly pleased to see her here. He did not like the fact that she’d escaped from the Supremacy and was said to have killed Snoke.

“I think we’ll have to keep an eye on you.”

He watched how Hux took control and made Lionel get the line of potential brides in order. The Lieutenant lead one by one to the Supreme Leader and allowed every woman about a minute to dance with him, then gave him the next dance partner.

***

Rodmilla saw how her daughter tried to get closer to the Supreme Leader. She got a little impatient seeing that there were simply too many women in line before her.

She also noticed something else – Kylo Ren wasn’t interested in any of them while he was dancing. His gaze over and over travelled to a particular guest across the room. Especially now that he had a short break after two dozen women.

She pressed her lips together and hurried to her daughter. “Marguerite, come.” She took her hand and dragged her along.

“Mother, what are you doing?”

“Making you the Empress”, Rodmilla whispered back with a wicked smirk. She made way for herself and her daughter and a few women gasped and shrieked. The moment they arrived in front of Kylo Ren she sunk into a deep curtsy. “Supreme Leader.”

He shot her a glare. “What is this?!” He raised his hand due to the urge to choke her, but let it sink again, remembering his promise to not use the Force.

“Supreme Leader, I am so sorry for approaching like this. I’m Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent. My daughter Marguerite was so looking forward to meet you and talk to you about a mutual… friend.”

His eyes narrowed. “What friend?”

“Rey.”

His expression softened a little, but he tried not to let it show.

Rodmilla gave her daughter a little nudge.

“Uh, y-yes, _Rey_ ”, Marguerite quickly said, showing a smile, for she realized what her mother was trying to do.

Kylo gave both an intense glance. He sensed that something was off. “Are you Resistance?”

“Oh, no, no, no”, Rodmilla replied quickly with a laugh. “Stars, _no_. That poor girl Rey just happens to be a distant cousin. But we are very close.”

His glance got icy. Now he knew for sure they were lying. “Is she?”

“Oh, yes”, Rodmilla assured him.

“Oh, how nice”, Hux’ overly friendly voice cut in. He stepped next to them. “You should dance with the young Lady de Ghent, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo glared at the General, but extended his hand to Marguerite anyway.

The young woman beamed at him and laid her hand in his with an excited giggle. “I’m sure you are a wonderful dancer, Supreme Leader.”

Hux and Rodmilla watched them head to the dance floor, where a Quadrille was starting.

“Don’t get your hopes up to much, Baroness de Ghent”, Hux told her.

“She will work her charms”, Rodmilla replied determined.

Hux saw how the girl was babbling and Ren was showing a bored and uninterested, yes even distressed, expression.

“Sure she will”, he commented dryly, hoping Ren would not use the Force and, so to speak, just grin and bear it for the rest of the evening.

Kylo tried to ignore Marguerite’s advances.

“This is wonderful, isn’t it? We harmonize very well”, she enthused. “I think I can feel something between us.”

“I don’t.”

She giggled extra loud. “Oh, and you have humor.”

He tried not to roll his eyes. “You know, I honestly wish there was something between us.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yes. A star system.”

Marguerite paused for a moment, then giggled again. “Oh, you’re so funny. I think I’m falling in love with you, Supreme Leader. I hope this dance never ends.”

Kylo sighed, but kept on dancing. He couldn’t make a scene now, although he pondered, if he could risk it, to use mind control. He glanced to Hux and found him staring. So, for now Kylo started thinking about a way to find a way to get rid of Marguerite politely and maybe find Rey.

He wondered where the hell Lionel was – and saw him surrounded by several mothers bickering about why their daughters were so far behind in line.

***

Unseen by everyone the ghosts of Luke and Anakin were watching. Anakin made a lot of noises of disgust and exasperation while Luke had his arms crossed. He just occasionally rolled his eyes.

“Uah, these women are horrible”, Anakin mumbled. “I mean, even if Ben wasn’t already in love with Rey, he would never chose one of them.”

“Why are we here?” Luke asked with a sigh, now rubbing his forehead with one hand.

“To do things like what I’m about to do now.”

“And that would be?”

“A little change of music, because Rey might be about to finally snap”, he said, pointing towards the Jedi in the light blue dress. With a grin he moved towards the orchestra.

Luke sighed again and followed his father’s ghost.

*******

Rey stayed in the background and watched from afar how the ball unfolded. People danced, ate and drank. Kylo Ren was dancing, but she could see how miserable he was.

Sometimes she felt his gaze. He even tried once to get through to her in the Force, but she blocked him as she was doing for weeks now. She just didn’t know why she was still doing that since she was here, After all she was wearing a dress, had learned to dance and – as much as she hated it – was tempted to go to him. This was bad.

Speaking of dancing…

Rey sighed. She saw that Kylo was dancing with Marguerite now, but she sensed how distressed the Supreme Leader was. She felt a trembling in the Force and wondered how much it would take for him to snap.

Then she realized – he couldn’t. He mustn’t. It would ruin everything. He was bound to play along and endure all of Marguerite’s and the other women’s advances. Marguerite was obviously flirting with him, but he wasn’t reacting.

The dance music was changing and Rey recognized the song from one of the movies C-3PO had shown her. It was a basse dance from a Cinderella movie. Her eyes widened. Was this a sign? What was going on?

But, no. She saw Kylo Ren still dancing with Marguerite who didn’t let go of him. He looked like he wanted to run away, but was forbidden to do so.

Rey sighed deeply, already scolding herself for what she was about to do now. Her heart was winning the battle against her head.

She walked quickly to Poe. “I need your help”, she whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

“You want to dance?” he chuckled.

“I need your help”, she repeated, getting into position for the dance.

Poe mirrored her movements and they started to dance.

“Looks like dancing to me”, he teased her.

They started the basse dance, in which they slowly circled around each other and through the room. It was the kind of dance where the couples stayed together, but all couples were moving in a formation.

“Please don’t be mad”, Rey whispered, glancing to Kylo and Marguerite.

Poe gave her a confused look and followed her gaze. “What’s going on?”

She managed to elegantly dance herself and Poe closer to Kylo. They were now next to them and rotating around each other. The move was called a tour de main.

Poe was playing along, but getting a little impatient.

“I’m sorry, Poe”, Rey breathed while still rotating with him around the axis of their joined hands.

She took all her courage and when her back was turned towards Kylo, she peaked over her shoulder in order to get the right moment. Quickly, yet elegantly, she grabbed the Supreme Leader’s wrist and pulled him to her, so he replaced Poe as her dance partner.

Poe understood the second Rey reached for Ren and stepped away. He was still confused and a little mad about her not telling him what she’d been up to, but he trusted her.

Kylo was stunned when he felt himself being dragged over and gave Rey an incredulous look. But the moment his eyes met hers, he felt a strange calmness and happiness. In his surprise he almost missed the transition in dance positions, but he caught himself quickly and continued dancing with Rey.

Marguerite stopped dead and her jaw dropped at what was happening. Her first instinct was to yell at Rey and make a scene, but a hand at her upper arm suddenly pulled her away.

“May I have this dance?” Poe whispered to her in a voice that allowed no contradiction.

Marguerite shot an exasperated glance at him, yet took his hand anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part of the notes here, because I have no idea how to embed a video in the real notes (if that's even possible).

The following small snipet are showing how I imagine the dances. They’re tiny scenes from the movie "Three wishes for Cinderella". I had considered working the link into the chapter text itself, but didn’t want to create confusion about the color of the clothes and different dance partners. So I chose this way to show this to you. Call it a little visit to the backstage area in my head ;)

The first one is Rey stealing Kylo from Marguerite (it’s just a little ironical that the stepsister does this to another girl):

And here's an addition to the previous chapter, because this is how Lionel would have brought one woman after the other for Kylo to dance:

There will be more dancing and at least one more video from another movie in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here are the quotes you find woven into this chapter:
> 
> Queen Constantina: "So many beautiful girls. He'll meet someone tonight."  
> King: "And if he doesn't?"  
> Queen Constantina: "This ball will never end."  
> Lionel: "I don't think we ordered enough food."  
> (Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> Lionel: "Don't worry your majesties he'll meet someone tonight. I can feel it in my bones."  
> Queen Constantina: "You'll feel it in your bones if he doesn't.”  
> (Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> "If he wants to kill me, why doesn't he just run me over with his carriage and get it over with?"  
> (Lionel in Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> Marguerite: "What are you doing?"  
> Rodmilla: "Making you a princess."  
> (Rodmilla drags her daughter towards the Prince, who’s talking to Danielle on the ball, Ever after)
> 
> Lionel: "You know, I honestly wish there WAS something between us."  
> Stepmother: “Really?"  
> Lionel: "Yes. A continent."  
> (The stepmother makes advances to Lionel in order to get her daughter closer to the Prince, Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> How Rodmilla lies to Kylo about the cousin thing is a reference to “Ever after”. The stepmother in the movie lies to the Queen, telling her that Danielle (Cinderella) is a cousin of hers and her daughter’s.


	6. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go. In this chapter Rey and Kylo finally meet each other on the dance floor, talk and dance.
> 
> Thank you for reading, the Kudos and the comments. I'm happy about every single Kudos and comment and hope more will follow :)

Leia smiled when Poe and Rey went to the dancefloor. She was positively surprised that the young woman wanted to dance. Maybe even later with _someone_ else.

She watched them and noticed that they were near her son and his dance partner Marguerite now. She also saw that Kylo – _Ben_ – looked like he wanted to run away.

She sighed. She wished things were differently and hoped the evening would bring her a chance to talk to him. Perhaps even a mother-son-dance?

Rose stepped next to Leia with a plate of food. “Do you want something? These little thingies are really great.”

“No, thank you, Rose”, Leia replied, continuing to watch the couples.

“Wow, Ren looks like all hell is breaking lose soon. He seems to be really pissed about dancing with all those women”, Rose commented. “And Rey moves really nice with Poe. 3PO is a good dance teacher.”

Leia chuckled.

Rose took another bite, but it got caught in her throat when she saw Rey making a skilful move and pulling the Supreme Leader away from Marguerite making him her own dance partner. “Oh my…” She coughed and gaped in disbelief at the scene unfolding.

Leia’s lips parted in a mix of shock and delight.

The people around them gasped and whispered in shock and outrage.

“Is that girl mad?!” a woman hissed. “Who is she?!”

“He’ll have her head for that”, someone else said.

Another guest exclaimed: “Didn’t she murder Supreme Leader Snoke?”

An amused older woman with a tiara however giggled: “Oh my, this is a twist on our story. Why, it's the brave little Jedi coming to the rescue.”

“How dare she!” the outraged voice of Rodmilla de Ghent sounded.

“Uh… Leia…?” Rose carefully began after having herself under control again. “Am I hallucinating? Did Rey… uh… Why would she do that?”

A thousand thoughts raced through Leia’s mind. She only said: “We’ll see. We can trust her. Looks like it’s true what the fairy godmother says: impossible things can happen every day.” So the _someone_ had become Rey’s dance partner faster than she’d ever dared to hope.

Rose looked a little insecure.

“What the hell…?!” Finn, who was walking to them, exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down. “Did Ren do some Jedi mind trick on her?!”

“Didn’t you watch, young man?” a stern looking middle aged woman reprimanded him. “That insolent girl just stole the Supreme Leader away from the lovely Marguerite de Ghent he was dancing with. How impertinent!” She gestured. “And he doesn’t even do something. He just dances with that rude girl. I don’t understand what is going on! Unbelievable!”

“Lady Tremaine”, a man said to her. “I believe that young woman is the Jedi Knight Rey.”

“ _Hell_ , yes”, Finn confirmed. “She’s with us.”

“You’re Resistance”, the Lady concluded and her glance got even colder. She looked to the couple and back to Finn. She also noticed now Leia and Rose. “Ah, Princess Leia.” She nodded politely, but her voice was still below zero. “You brought the girl.”

Leia smiled friendly. “Yes, the young _woman_ is with us, Lady Tremaine. She’s very powerful with the Force.”

“That doesn’t give her the right to act like this. And why in the maker’s name would a common girl from the Resistance try to become the bride of the Supreme Leader?”

Leia quickly placed a hand at Finn’s upper arm to calm him down, because looked like he was going to explode. Rose’s eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

“A dance is no marriage proposal”, Leia said calmly. “And this is a social event with peaceful interactions.”

“We all know why we are really here”, Lady Tremaine stated. “But no matter what the Resistance pulls off – that brat will certainly _not_ become his Empress.”

Invisible to the guests Force Ghost Anakin grinned contently.

Luke was next to him and huffed. “Now what? They dance, but after that? Nothing’s changed. He’s the Supreme Leader and she is a Jedi. They still are on opposite sides and people look horrified.”

Anakin patted his son’s shoulder. “ _Everything_ is about to change.”

***

“You saved me”, was all that Kylo finally managed to say in awe.

He felt like he was dreaming and hoped he wouldn’t break the spell by talking. He was completely baffled about what Rey had done and that she wanted to dance with him. After all that happened and after her ignoring him at the ball so far.

“I couldn’t watch this tragedy anymore”, Rey replied dryly, trying to keep some emotional distance despite her actions. But she knew of course that it was a lost cause. She just didn’t want to make it too easy for him. It was a dangerous game.

Her eyelids fluttered at his touches. She remembered their short touch of hands through the Force. Right now it was also like electricity again. And even more so she felt him in the Force. He was gently brushing against her presence, asking to be let in again in their bond.

Rey sighed and continued dancing. She realized that she really should have thought this through. She had no idea where this dance would lead. Could lead. Or should lead.

“Everyone is staring at us”, she finally stated the obvious.

“Really? I have forgotten that there was anyone else here”, he replied gently. It was the truth. He was completely mesmerized by her.

The dance went on in silence for a few moments.

“Do you think I should get married?” Kylo suddenly asked.

Rey startled. The question took her fully by surprise. “What does it matter what I think?” she whispered evasively.

“I like you”, he blurted out a little breathlessly.

He just had to say it. She was here with him – she’d chosen to dance with him. He needed to bring things out in the open now. And hopefully better than in Snoke’s throne room. This time he wanted to do everything right.

“Yeah…” she whispered, deciding it was time for the truth to herself and to him. “I like you, too.”

“But you don’t love me?” he asked softly, not even sure where that came from. Maybe her boldness made him also bolder about the topic of feelings.

Rey blinked stunned and tried to remember the steps of the dance. “That’s an odd question”, she said evasively.

“Do you love me?” he rephrased.

Her heart was racing at lightspeed by now. “I-I don’t know if I can trust you”, she replied honestly and nervously. She didn’t have the courage to answer for real.

“I don’t know whether I can trust you either”, he said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

The basse dance ended and, to both their surprises, a walz followed. It was from the same movie. They started to move to the music.

Lionel watched nervously from afar, but didn’t dare to cut in and bring another woman as dance partner for the Supreme Leader. Hux didn’t either – he just was quite red in the face by now.

“I’m glad that you’re here”, Kylo whispered to Rey in a low voice, sending shivers down her spine. Another take on not losing her again. He wanted to dance with her the entire evening – and never let her go.

He faintly registered that people around them were more and more stunned or horrified about them still dancing together. But he simply didn’t care.

Rey tried to hide how he was affecting her. She scolded herself for bringing herself into this situation. “I’m not so sure, if I’m glad that I’m here”, she quipped.

Kylo almost chuckled, but restrained himself in the last moment. He was glad that her voice was more playful now – that banter like that was even possible for them. This was a completely new step in their relationship. And it reminded him of the movie the music was from.

It was a Cinderella movie from the old Alderaan in which Cinderella met the Prince two time before the ball and where she was a feisty young woman only taking the Prince after he solved a riddle she’d told him. Rey was like that Cinderella. She could take care of herself and knew what she wanted. She didn’t need a Prince to save her from her life. She could do that all of her own. But she came anyway to him, because she’d fallen in love with him. Kylo prayed that Rey acted like this, because she wanted a future with him.

“Why _are_ you here?” he inquired unexpected softly, leading her into a swirl.

“Because you invited the Resistance and I am one of the representatives”, she remarked matter-of-factly.

“You didn’t have to come. My mother or some of the others would have sufficed.”

“Maybe”, Rey admitted. She felt suddenly a little hot.

“Do I need to point out the irony of what just happened?” he suddenly said amused and straight forward again.

She made eye contact. Her pupils were wide. It dawned on her what he meant.

“You took my hand”, he answered his own question in a gentle voice.

“Only for the dance”, she replied weakly, scolding herself in her mind once more. She had no idea how this should have been supposed to be going – but _this_ wasn’t it.

Kylo glanced around covertly. An almost invisible pleased smirk ran over his lips.

“What?” Rey asked immediately, not daring to look around.

“The women are jealous of you.”

“Because I stole you away from Marguerite?”

Now he actually let out a small chuckle. “Because you’re already dancing with me far longer as any of them and Lionel or Hux would never dare to cut in to give me another one of them as dance partner.”

She only managed a surprised “Oh”.

“Also, I think we are currently shocking every royal, noble and politician in this building, because were dancing and not fighting to death or trashing this ball room with our light sabers.”

Now Rey chuckled, getting a glance at a very angry Hux who really didn’t dare to do anything. “Would you prefer us fighting, Ben?” she teased him double with the question and the name.

He lead her into another dance figure. “We’re good at it. We proved that in the throne room on the Supremacy. We were perfectly in sync. It was like a dance… But since you’re not armed, we can keep dancing like this. It’s much better. This is… nice...”

Rey let out a small laugh and tried not to blush at the last words. “And who says that I’m not armed?”

It felt weird to banter and tease like this. But it felt good and right. Which was strange. Rey needed all her strength to still keep their bond blocked.

“You’re wearing a ball gown”, Kylo pointed out.

It was a fact he really admired, because she was so damn beautiful. But he didn’t dare to compliment her right now. He had the feeling she would run away if he did.

With a meaningful smirk she rotated around her own axis. “So?”

He caught her, continuing the walz. “Did you repair the lightsaber? Do you have it with you?” he replied stunned, wondering where exactly the dress left room to hide it. That the guards hadn’t found a weapon when they scanned her at the entrance didn’t surprise him at all.

“Of course I do”, she said casually with a hint of snappiness. “Would you ever leave yours behind?”

“No”, he admitted and felt a strange wave of familiarity and happiness about talking and dancing with her like this. He came to the conclusion that the lightsaber was probably strapped to one of her thighs – a thought that had its effect on him.

The music indicated the walz was ending and the fell into the end positions. He bowed slightly to her and she curtsied.

Their eyes met and he held out his hand. “I think we need some air.”

Rey was about to lift her hand, but lowered it again. “I can walk by myself”, she muttered and walked away towards a glass door. Her flight instinct kicked in. She suddenly feared this would be the throne room all over again.

Kylo looked after her, wondering what he’d done wrong – again. He rushed after her. “Rey!”

His voice wasn’t particularly loud, but the room was so silent that everyone heard.

And the guests were watching them in shock about the fact that they danced completely peacefully and looked even sort of… happy.

***

While Leia looked pleased at Rey dancing with her son, a man walked to Lady Tremaine and whispered something in her ear.

She glared at Leia. “So, you brought the murderer of Supreme Leader Snoke. Was that the plan all along? She kills Snoke, makes Kylo Ren the new Supreme Leader and becomes his wife? Is this why her hairstyle has meaningful Alderaan braids woven in?! Did you think no one would notice? Or was it on purpose?”

“Watch your tongue, Lady Tremaine”, Leia retorted in a sharp voice. “The circumstances of Snoke’s death leave much room for speculation.”

“Ren himself is said to have told General Hux that the girl killed the former Supreme Leader”, the Lady objected.

Despite arguing like this they still watched the couple on the dance floor. The music was fading. The Supreme Leader and Rey were in their end poses – he bowed to her slightly, she sunk in a curtsy.

Lady Tremaine pressed her lips together.

To all of their surprises Rey hurried towards some glass doors leading to a corridor outside and Kylo Ren was following her calling her name.

“What is this?!” the woman hissed.

Finn was about to walk off, but Leia gently held him back. “I need to look after Rey”, he protested.

“No, you don’t”, Rose replied, before Leia could say something. She gave the General a knowing glance. The penny had dropped – something was going on between Rey of Jakku and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

Leia watched an unsettled General Hux and some guards rushing after Rey and her son. Apparently they were afraid about the Supreme Leader’s life. She suppressed a smile. She suddenly just knew that things on the Supremacy must have been different from what people told.

Rose put the plate she’d already forgotten about, on a nearby table. “Come on, let’s dance, Finn.”

“But…” He sighed. “Fine…”

A tipsy giggling girl crossed their path.

“Hattie, stay here!” an older woman called and pursued her. “You are drunk. We will get a taxi, you don’t get to pilot tonight.”

„Looks like she's getting herself an FWI”, Rose whispered with a smirk.

„FWI?” Finn echoed confused.

„Flying while intoxicated”, Rose explained.

They headed off, leaving Leia alone. But Poe was already walking to her. He was leading Marguerite, who stayed behind midway meeting up with her mother.

He made a helpless gesture. “I didn’t see this coming, Leia.”

She unwillingly chuckled. “Me neither.”

“What do we do now? Is this… I mean… What are they? How did we miss this?”

Leia took a deep breath. “I have no idea”, was her reply to all three questions. She would certainly not let him in on that she had been suspecting something.

“Is this good or bad?” he added silently.

“It could go either way”, she put into words what she was realizing this very moment. Still – her maternal instinct told her that her son was completely smitten with Rey. But for now she decided to keep that also to herself.

“I hate him, but… when Rey thinks there’s a chance for him to return to the light… That’s what this is, right?”

“Sort of.”

“I need a drink”, Poe muttered and walked away. “And I won’t guarantee that I won’t punch Ren in the face at some point soon.”

Leia saw and heard Marguerite and her mother.

The young woman was furious. “This little rat thinks she can steal my throne… Mother, do something!”

Rodmilla caressed her daughter’s cheek. “Don’t worry my darling, in the end he will choose you. Did you see how he looked at you? He likes you.”

Leia turned away to avoid laughing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

And again some notes at this position. These short clips are from “Three Wishes for Cinderella”. It's how I imagine the walz after Rey's first dance with Kylo ends. It starts with basse dance elements, but becomes more a walz them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the music and the dancingin this chapter is from “Three Wishes for Cinderella”, although I also and completely adore the dances in “Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella” (1997) and the 2015 Disney’s Cinderella. You’ll have to wait and see, if there will be more dancing in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Obviously the name Lady Tremaine is from the stepmother in Disney’s Cinderella and Hattie is a stepsister in “Ella Enchanted”.
> 
> And those are the quotes used in this chapter:
> 
> “Impossible things can happen every day.”  
> (A line from the song “Impossible” in Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> “Oh my, this is a twist on our story. Why, it's the brave little princess coming to the rescue.”  
> (Evil Queen Narissa in “Enchanted”)
> 
> Cinderella: “Everyone is staring at us.”  
> Prince Christopher: “Really? I have forgotten that there was anyone else here.”  
> (Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> Nikolaus: “Do you think I should get married tomorrow?”  
> Angie: “What does it matter what I think?”  
> Nikolaus: “I like you.”  
> Angie: “Yeah… I like you too.”  
> Nikolaus: “But you don’t love me?”  
> Angie: “That’s an odd question.”  
> Nikolaus: “Do you love me?”  
> Angie: “I-I don’t know if I can trust you.”  
> Nikolaus: “I don’t know whether I can trust you either.”  
> (Talking after he found out, that she was the woman behind the mask, A Cinderella Christmas)
> 
> Elf Benny: “Looks like she's getting herself an FWI.”  
> Ella: “An FWI?”  
> Elf Benny: “Flying while intoxicated.”  
> (Talking about the weird fairy godmother, Ella Enchanted)
> 
> “So this is the little forest rat who thinks she can steal my throne.”  
> (Evil Queen Narissa in “Enchanted”)
> 
> “Did you see how the prince looked at you?”  
> (The delusional stepmother on the ball to her daughter in “The Wishes for Cinderella”)


	7. Not Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a new illustration fitting to this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and the comments :) I'm always looking forward and happy about more :)

Kylo stepped through the door, hurrying after Rey, who was almost at the other end of the corridor, that lead to a large balcony.

While running Kylo noticed the details of her hair style and his heart skipped a beat. There were some very distinctive Alderaan braids. His thoughts became a roller coaster. He wondered who had done her hair. His mother maybe? So did she know something? Or had Rey read up on Alderaan traditions? If she’d done it herself – was it meant for him? And if not, if it had been Leia – then why? And did Rey know? She hadn’t indicated anything while dancing.

He heard that he was followed and turned his head.

“Leave us!” he ordered, sending a push through the Force that made Hux and the stormtroopers stumble.

He hastened through the outer doors into the night air. The insanely large balcony with a view to the big bright buildings of Coruscant was softly illuminated.

“But Supreme Leader–“ Hux tried to protest, when suddenly the doors closed in front of his nose. The General tried to get them open, but they were shut.

Kylo caught up with Rey near the artfully crafted stone banister. She’d slowed down a little by now.

He moved to grab her wrist, but stopped himself mid motion. “Rey”, he said imploringly, but gently.

She stopped, turned around and felt her stomach doing a flip. It was the hut on Ahch-To all over again. He looked at her like that night. It felt like this was Ben Solo and not Kylo Ren.

Her heartbeat increased again. “Why this ball?” she suddenly asked with a crack in her voice. “Why are you looking at me like this when you give a ball to find a powerful bride? And why are we talking about feelings?”

“The ball wasn’t my idea. Especially not dancing with so many women.”

“You could have stopped this at any time”, Rey pointed out.

“Not without repercussions. My reign is still new. Hux was right in regard of a peaceful ball. But as the Supreme Leader _I am_ the one making the decisions.”

She pressed her lips together. She feared he would offer her his hand again. This time maybe as a straight forward full blown direct marriage proposal. She’d had enough time to think over and over again about their conversation before the light saber blew up – it must have been meant as a proposal back then.

“I won’t marry just to gain more power”, he added quietly. “If I marry, it will be for… other reasons.”

Rey felt a flutter in her stomach. This was the same tone of voice like when he had asked her to join him. But part of her doubted his words a little, for on the Supremacy he’d talked about ruling together.

“This isn’t a fairy tale and you’re not Prince Charming”, she replied softly, deciding to make some references. “This is real life… I never saw something like a happily ever after.”

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist”, he said, still in the same tone.

The flutter got stronger and Rey felt a little lightheaded about where this conversation was going. He sighed and lowered her gaze.

“So…”, he began slowly are carefully and tried a little joke, picking up on her reference to fairy tales: “… will you leave a shoe behind? Or would it rather be the lightsaber in your case?”

“Do you want me to go?” she teased him, not sure if it was a good idea to follow the course this conversation was taking. She got the reference. She felt Ben – she felt the man who liked fairy tales in his childhood.

“I didn’t mean…” He stuttered a little, taken off guard by that playful answer. “I…”

Rey took a deep breath and her gaze was softer than it was prudent. “I know…”, she replied barely audible and repeated her earlier words: “This isn’t a fairy tale.”

“It could be…” he whispered, locking their gazes.

“ _Ben_ ”, she breathed warningly. “There is no magic slipper that fits me. So, you can give my regards to Mr. Disney and everyone else behind those countless stories and movies.”

A small smile ran over his lips. “The very fact that you’re calling me by that name proves that you believe in a happy ending.”

“Ben… I…” She sighed. “I have no idea why I was acting like that in the ball room. I mean, I wanted to help you. Don’t ask me why. I honestly don’t know an answer. Maybe because you saved my life on that ship. And maybe because I still believe in the good in you.”

He shook his head. “That’s not all, isn’t it?”

She tried to answer, but words failed her.

“You were jealous”, he pointed out gently.

“ _Ben_ ”, she repeated.

He slowly nodded. “I won’t push you into anything, Rey. But I think we both know that it means something that we are still connected through the Force. We’re drawn to each other. We belong to each other. Snoke didn’t bridge our minds. That happened on its own.”

“I don’t belong on the side of the First Order.”

A moment of silence fell.

“I know…”, he finally breathed.

Rey felt like her heart was breaking. It was the same predicament they found themselves in on the Supremacy. With less yelling and violence. But there was this tiny voice inside of her, trying to get her to not give up.

Before she knew what she was doing she slowly lifted her left hand to his face and gently traced along the scar she’d given him on Starkiller Base.

He shivered under her touch and slightly gasped. She felt goosebumps herself while the Force was humming through the touch.

“Life can be pretty unbearable when you don’t have anything to hope for”, he said quietly.

Rey held her breath for a moment. “Do _you_ have something to hope for?” she carefully asked. Her inner walls were crumbling.

He caught her gaze. “I think I’m beginning to have.”

There was the flutter again – and his hands at her waist, asking for permission to draw her closer.

Rey unwillingly smiled while she closed the distance to him. The walls caved in and she sensed he was feeling the same as she was. It was terrifying and calming at the same time.

Before she knew what was happening their lips touched. She discarded all the reasons why this was a bad idea. She just wanted to kiss him so badly and follow her heart.

He pulled her closer and she placed her hands on his arms, while their kiss grew more passionate.

Finally, they parted and were at a loss for words.

This time Rey felt an oh-stars-what-have-I-done-flutter. “Ben…”, she whispered.

Now he was glad that he didn’t wear the gloves this evening – perhaps the first time he was Hux thankful for something. He caressed her face with his right hand.

“There you are again”, he breathed, brushing in the Force against her mind in the newly reopened bond.

She gasped, closed her eyes and leant into his touch. She fought against the thought how wrong and unwise this was. They were still enemies. They shouldn’t do this.

And yet, a moment later his lips were on hers again and she was kissing back eagerly.

A faint sound made Rey startle out of the spell of the moment. It was something rhythmic. “What’s that?” she asked curiously and a little worried.

He chuckled. “The stroke of midnight.”

“Midnight…” she echoed barely audible, remembering there was a significance to that time in the Cinderella fairy tale.

“The bells of an old church of some odd religion.”

Rey wondered what was going on. This felt so much like one of these stories 3PO had shown her. She just didn’t know whether that was something good or bad.

She noticed that she was still in the arms of… well, that was the question now: Who was the man she’d kissed a few moments again? Kylo Ren or Ben Solo?

“Ben…”, she tried once more, probing how he would react.

To her surprise he smiled and stole another kiss from her. “For tonight”, he acknowledged the name.

“What if I want more than tonight?” she asked, but feared the answer.

“You leave me a dance shoe.”

Rey playfully slapped his arm. The next moment she looked at him in wonder. She tried to wrap her head around how wonderful it was that he was really Ben at the moment.

“I feel so strange”, he admitted. “Like I’m not myself. Or maybe it’s just with you I really _am_ myself. Not the self that people expect me to be, but the real self.”

Rey’s heart beat a little faster. She wanted to say something, but she didn’t want to risk breaking the spell and that Ben became Kylo again.

Suddenly she shivered. The cool night air carried a hint of reality.

“You’re cold”, Ben noticed, pulling her closer again.

Rey let him and rested her head against his chest.

“We should get back inside”, he silently suggested, placing a kiss on her hair. “How about another dance? Or we could look for a quiet corner and talk some more.”

She chuckled and drew back. “I think the minute we get back inside we’ll have to answer a thousand questions for which we don’t have any answers.”

He looked into her eyes. “I believe there’s only one that matters.”

A small gasp escaped her lips. “Ben…”, she whispered in a shaky voice.

He hesitated, having some words on his lips. But after a few moments he said something else: “Come on, let’s dance again and show the world that we did not kill each other. I love dancing with you.”

Rey laughed. She realized that part of her wanted to hear what he probably was about to say. But she was also glad that he didn’t. “Okay…”

Now both of them hesitated.

Finally, Rey extended her hand, ready to take his. “Just for tonight”, she whispered.

A smile ran over Ben’s lips. “Okay.”

They both knew they would have to talk about a lot of things. 

Ben decided to ask her later about the braids.

At first they walked with their hands entwined. But shortly before reentering the ballroom it changed to him presenting her hand on his. He lead her back inside in a royal manner.

The entire ballroom fell silent within seconds.

***

Leia needed to calm down Poe and Finn several times while Rose was just enjoying the ball and not worried at all. Leia herself was half calm and half anxious to find out what was going on between Rey and her son. She knew one thing for sure – this night would change the galaxy.

She got herself a drink and suddenly found General Hux standing beside her, looking into the same direction as she was.

“General”, he greeted her, only with a short glance to her.

“General”, she greeted back.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Finally he managed to ask grumpily and exasperated: “Do we have to plan a wedding?”

She just laughed, but didn’t answer.

He pursed his lips. “I hate this, but I have the bad feeling that the Supreme Leader won’t marry anyone else than the scavenger.”

“What if he doesn’t want to marry at all?”

Hux snorted. “He can’t stay unmarried forever in that position of power.”

Leia studied his face. “You want him to marry for political advantage, not for love”, she read his expression.

“Of course I do. This is not about love”, he replied impatiently.

She just showed him a disarming and knowing smile. “Perhaps it should be.”

Hux reached for a drink on the serving platter of a waiter who was walking past them. He took a large sip. “This is a nightmare. I should have just made a very short list for him to pick from. The ball was a horrible idea.”

“And what makes you think that he would have done so?”

He pressed his lips together. “He is the Supreme Leader, so he has to act like it. Dynasties are built on power. You are a Princess – you know this.”

“I was also a Senator. And remember what I’m fighting for. I believe in democracy. I don’t think that one person should hold too much power.”

“But that’s how things are, _Princess_ Leia. Welcome to reality. Your son is the ruler of the main part of the known galaxy”, Hux replied arrogantly, then snorted. “Well, at least it will solve the problem about the rebellion when the Resistance Jedi and the Supreme Leader of the First Order join in marriage.”

Leia sighed and rolled her eyes. “Maybe you should not be too premature. And I still don’t understand why you are so adverse to a marriage for love.”

He huffed and pursed his lips, thinking about whether to explain or not. “I fell in love once, but love fell out with me”, he summarized bitterly. “I know what it's like when someone disappoints you. It's tempting to see things the way you wish they were instead of how they are. Forget about happily ever after. It doesn't exist.”

Despite everything she gave him a warm glance. “Oh, it _does_.”

“There is no more Ben Solo. He is the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, soon to be Emperor. With an Empress at his side. But with any luck they’re back to being enemies right now, so I can find him a suitable bride.”

“Well, I suppose we can agree that we disagree”, Leia replied calmly.

“Fine”, he hissed.

“But things are never quite what you think they are”, she added silently.

Hux glared at her.

He didn’t get the chance to reply, for the entire room suddenly fell silent. Looking around for the reason, he saw the Supreme Leader and Rey returning to the ball room. Ren was leading her by holding her hand up in a presenting manner.

“Goddammit…”, he commented, downing his drink all at once.

Leia just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes in this chapter:
> 
> “The slipper ain’t gonna fit me, so give my regards to Mr. Disney.”  
> (A line from the Song “Not your Cinderella” by Payton Rae)
> 
> Prince: “Life can be pretty unbearable when you don’t have anything to hope for.”  
> Cinderella: “Do you have something to hope for?”  
> Prince: “I think I’m beginning to have.”  
> (The Glass Slipper)
> 
> “I feel so strange. Like I’m not myself. Or maybe it’s just with you I really am myself. Not the self that people expect me to me, but the real self.”  
> (Prince Christopher to Cinderella, Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> King Francis: “It's not about love.”  
> Queen Marie: “Perhaps it should be.”  
> (Ever after)
> 
> “I fell in love with love, with love everlasting, but love fell out with me.”  
> (From the Stepmother’s song in Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> “Forget about happily ever after. It doesn't exist.”  
> (Robert in “Enchanted”)
> 
> “I know what it's like when someone disappoints you. It's tempting to see things the way you wish they were instead of how they are.”  
> (Robert in “Enchanted”)
> 
> “Things are never quite what you think they are.”  
> (Fairy Godmother in “The Slipper and the Rose”)


	8. Way past twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and the comments :)

Ben immediately noticed how horrified and mad Hux was seeing him, the Supreme Leader, entering like this with the Jedi of the Resistance. But he didn’t care the slightest.

His gaze travelled to his right side where Rey was walking. He felt torn. He’d decided to just savor the moment. Or, well, rather the night. For now it didn’t matter what the morning would bring. He just knew there would be no announcements at this ball.

Not that he wasn’t tempted to propose to Rey and announce it. But considering how his hasty offers had played out in the past, he knew now that he could not rush anything if he wanted her at his side for good. He wanted to figure out what that future might look like first – or together with her.

A tiny smile tugged at his lips feeling Rey’s presence and the open bond again. It felt like… home.

“Why isn’t the music playing?” he finally asked in his firm Supreme Leader voice.

Lionel hurried towards the couple. “Supreme Leader, w-what dance would you like?”

“Another walz”, Rey answered before he could.

“Uh…” Lionel gave Ben an insecure glance.

“You heard her”, Ben just said.

“Y-yes, Supreme Leader”, Lionel replied, turning quickly and gesturing the orchestra to start playing.

People watched with very mixed feelings how the Supreme Leader danced once more with his supposed enemy. By now everyone knew who she was and plenty of rumors about the two of them were going around.

Ben saw Hux approaching and wondered if he could finish the dance or if the General would pull him away.

“I think your General wants to talk to you”, Rey remarked amused. “He looks like he’s going to explode any minute now.”

“That’s his usual coloring”, Ben replied dryly.

Rey chuckled, but tried to not look too cheerfully.

Hux waited more or less patiently for several minutes until the music ended.

Ben sighed. “I’ll come and find you later”, he promised Rey and gently brushed with one of his hands against her one of hers. He was very tempted to kiss her, but restrained himself for now.

She nodded and watched him joining Hux in a quiet corner. Then she looked around and found Leia – who was staring into her direction.

Rey took a deep breath and walked to her. Many glances and whispers followed her.

Finally, the two women stood in front of each other.

“I don’t know where to start”, Rey said after a few moments of silence in which the music had picked up again. She was glad that it was only Leia for now and that Finn, Poe and Rose were scattered somewhere in the room.

Some couples were dancing, but the mood in the room was different. Everyone was either watching the Supreme Leader – or Rey.

“General Hux is having a mental breakdown soon”, Leia said unexpectedly with a chuckle. “He fears that the Supreme Leader might marry you.”

Rey kept her face straight, wondering, why Leia used the title. “And what about you?”

“That’s a question I should ask _you_.”

Rey sighed. “We’re not engaged if you’re worried about that.”

“I feel Ben again and I think that is thanks to you”, Leia replied quietly and surprised Rey again with her words.

“He is more himself right now”, she confirmed softly.

“What happened on the Supremacy?” Leia inquired carefully and gently.

“That’s… complicated.”

A waiter stopped by them and offered some beverages. Rey chose some non-alcoholic juice and took a zip.

“I realized on Ahch-To that there is still light in him. I knew I could get through to Ben when I went to him. And I did. Sort of. But only briefly. Then… I still don’t know exactly what happened then and why Kylo took over again.”

Rey lowered her gaze and paused.

“But tonight…” She made a helpless gesture. “I have no idea what came over me and made me get him away from Marguerite. I wanted to keep him out of my head and not talk to him tonight. But instead…” She gestured again. “… this happened.”

Leia smiled. She wondered what Rey meant by “keep him out of her head”, but this wasn’t the time and place for the unabridged version of the events. But she knew exactly what was going on – Rey was in love with her son and acted accordingly. “So… what now? What do you want to do?”

Rey took a deep breath. “I don’t know… How can you know what you want till you get what you want and you see if you like it? What I want most of all is to know what I want.”

Leia decided to be blunt. “Oh, I think you know it already. I see the way you two looked at each other while dancing.”

“Which dance?” Rey asked evasively, very well knowing that it was a stupid question, for it made no difference.

“All of them.”

The young woman sighed once more.

“You know what the problem is with most people?” Leia suddenly started. “They sit around wishing for something to happen instead of doing something about it. And you _did_ do something when you took Ben away from Marguerite. As you also did a few weeks ago by going to him, am I right?”

Rey’s mind was racing and having a chase with her heartbeat. She felt a little lightheaded right now. Of course she was aware of what she wanted and how she felt. She even wanted to tell Leia that she was in love with her son. But for some reason she was scared to say it out loud.

“You!” an outraged female voice hissed and made Leia and Rey turn around. Marguerite was storming to them.

Rey braced herself for being yelled at. “Marguerite”, she greeted her in a normal voice, even showing a short polite smile.

“You will gain nothing from that little maneuver. By marrying _me_ the Supreme Leader will have access to important minerals and shipyards the First Order needs. You might have a little romance going on, but in the end it is all about politics. _And_ I am of noble blood. As _he_ is.” She gave Rey a condescending look. “You can wash your face and put on a clean dress, but underneath you'll always be common. That a prince – the Supreme Leader - would even consider taking you for his bride? Why, it's laughable."

“You don’t know him”, Rey stated calmly.

“And you do?” Marguerite spat back, displaying all her arrogance.

“Yes”, Rey said simply and even softly.

The short and direct answer took Marguerite a little off guard. “Well”, she continued in the same tone, gaining back her composure, “you still are just some meaningless girl trying to get a crown. You are nothing!”

“But not to me”, the deep voice of the man they were speaking about sounded.

Marguerite’s jaw dropped and her eyes went wide when he stepped next to Rey, sliding an arm around her waist.

Rey felt a slight shiver. He’d said the same words before. That should scare her a little considering how it went back then. But for some reason she was feeling the opposite right now. She realized that this was his way of declaring his love.

 _What are you doing?_ she asked surprised through the bond.

 _What I should have done the moment we returned to the ball room. Making perfectly clear to everyone that the purpose of this ball is over,_ he told her and added out aloud to the noblewoman: “I will _not_ marry you, Lady Marguerite. I thought it was obvious that I do not want to get to know you closer. I won’t marry for political reasons.”

The room was dead silent again. Only some fast steps sounded.

“I think this is enough”, Hux said, arriving next to them. “The Supreme Leader won’t make his decision tonight, but he will announce his wedding plans soon.”

“Do _not_ speak about things you know nothing about, General Hux”, Ben said sharply. Not that Hux was wrong, but he simply didn’t want him to take the lead on this.

Hux glared at him. “Supreme Leader–“

He didn’t get further, for Ben wasn’t listening. Ben moved to cup Rey’s face with one hand and guided her into a kiss.

A wave of gasps ran through the room to leave it even more silent than before.

With a high pitched sound Marguerite turned on her heels and stormed away.

Hux finally scoffed, but didn’t dare to say something.

Leia tried to suppress a content grin, while the kiss still continued. She knew they were still a long way from things to be anywhere near normal. But this was a pretty impressive beginning. And the lately faltering spark of hope inside her that he might return home was a strong flame by now.

 _That’s not how I expected the night to go_ , Rey said amused through her bond. She tried to push her nervousness away. Now everything was out in the open. They were currently kissing in front of hundreds of people.

_Neither did I. But I’m in love with you. I don’t want to hide it anymore. And I finally see things clear._

The kiss ended and all eyes were still on them.

“There will be no engagement tonight”, Ben proclaimed loud and clear. Firmly he added out of the spur of the moment and because it felt right: “But official peace talks between the First Order, the Senate and the Resistance will start tomorrow.” By doing this and seeing if it worked later, he felt a little like his father in this moment.

Those words earned him a positively surprised look from Rey, for they hadn’t talked about anything like that and she’d been a little afraid that they might get into an argument about the general future as well as their relationship. But Ben sensed her approval and happiness. That reassured him in taking one step after the other.

“Supreme Leader–”, Hux tried again.

“No.”

Hux moved to continue, but didn’t. Instead he scoffed frustrated.

“You can meet us for lunch tomorrow, mother. We’ll retire for the night”, Ben said softly to Leia, reaching out for Rey’s hand.

He had no idea where that came from either. It just felt right to reach out for reconnecting with her, even if he didn’t know if he could ever forgive her about what happened in his childhood.

And he realized that he wanted to be alone with Rey. He didn’t want to share her with all those people now that the bond was open again and he could finally pick up the pieces after what happened on the Supremacy.

Rey chuckled and walked a few steps away. “Aren’t you a little presumptuous, Ben?” she asked, stopping and turning towards him.

That name caused murmurs all through the room. Only Leia smiled, because it showed that everything was falling into place.

Ben walked after Rey. “Am I?”

She gave him a sizing up look. “Yes.”

He closed half the distance to her. “Well, I thought I was something else.”

“And that would be?” she teased him while a lot of confused and exasperated people were holding their breaths because of this romantic banter between two supposed enemies.

“Yours.”

Rey smiled. _You’re not done shocking people tonight, aren’t you?_ she said through the bond.

 _I’m so happy right now. I know I’m probably behaving like a school boy. But I don’t care_ , he replied _._

“S-Sir…” Lionel, who had approached, began insecurely and dutifully. “I took the liberty of preparing a late night dinner. I noticed that you didn’t eat at all evening with all that dancing your, uh, conversation outside with Mistress Rey. I suppose the Mistress also didn’t eat yet properly?” His glance wandered to her.

She nodded in confirmation and the tension left Lionel immediately.

“May I show it to you?” he asked.

“No”, Ben said.

“Yes”, Rey contradicted, holding out her hand to Ben.

They held their gazes in a little staring contest while the guests held their breaths again, fearing the couple would start to argue or something like that, for they knew the Supreme Leader’s temper.

 _I want to be alone with you_ , he gently told her. _There would be waiters and we couldn’t talk freely._

 _You can send them away_ , she retorted. _Are you not hungry?_

 _Yes, I am,_ he admitted and wondered when he last ate. He couldn’t remember.

 _So, it’s settled them_ , she replied pleased. _And I certainly don’t want to see people that were going straight in either of our rooms now. We’ll see what happens after dinner. Things are moving pretty fast and we should be certain that we’re not rushing anything._

With a small sigh Ben took Rey’s hand. He knew she was right. And the most important thing was that they were together now.

“Lead the way, Lionel”, Rey said to the First Order man.

“Wonderful!” the Lieutenant exclaimed, giving Rey an admiring and thankful glance.

Ben showed her an incredulous look. _You_ do _realize that you’re behaving sort of like an Empress?_ he dared to point out.

She blushed a little. That hadn’t been her intention. _I’m just trying to get you to get some food._

Finally, they followed Lionel.

Stunned silence turned into excited und confused whispers. The guests were shocked about how Rey talked to the Supreme Leader – and that he allowed it. They had no idea what was going on.

Hux pressed his lips together and had a very gloomy look in his eyes.

Leia slightly raised an eyebrow. This was really more than she’d ever expected from this evening or merely weeks after what happened on Crait. She felt a hum in the Force she’d never sensed before. She made a mental note to ask Rey and Ben about that at lunch.

Rose stepped next to her, carrying a plate with some snacks. “So, does that designer friend of yours also do wedding dresses?” she asked casually, taking another bite.

Leia chuckled and suppressed a grin about the fact how right her instinct about giving Rey the Alderaan braids had been.

Halfway across the room Marguerite’s eyes narrowed and, with a disapproving squeal, she threw a glass on the floor that shattered loudly. Then she stormed to the exit.

“Marguerite!” Her mother hissed and hurried after her.

“Huh.” Poe, who arrived next to Leia, leant leisurely against a table and tilted his head, looking at her. “I wonder if that crazy Wanna-be-Empress even realized that you would have been her mother-in-law.”

“Probably not”, Leia commented dryly, glancing after Rey and Ben. She smiled seeing how Lionel lead Ben and Rey in an adjoining room. She had the feeling she would really not see them again this night.

But she saw something else right now. There was some blue glow on a gallery. Or at least she thought there was. She wondered if there were any Force Ghosts present and decided to go and find out.

\------------------------------------------------------------

This is how I imagine the walz in this chapter. Here are two clips from "Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella" (1997):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are the quotes in this chapter:
> 
> “But how can you know what you want till you get what you want and you see if you like it? What I want most of all is to know what I want.”  
> (Cinderella in the song “On the steps of the palace” in “Into the woods”)
> 
> “You know what the problem is with most people? They sit around wishing for something to happen instead of doing something about it.”  
> (Fairy Godmother and later Cinderella in “Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella”, 1997)
> 
> ”Only you can wash your face and put on a clean dress, but underneath, you'll still be common. But that a prince would even consider taking you for his bride? Why, it's laughable."  
> (Stepmother to Cinderella in “Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella”, 1997)


	9. Dinner, dancing and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so exited - can this chapter push the Kudos over 100? I'm happy about every single one :)
> 
> Little spoiler: Light smut in this chapter and even more in the next one.

Leia could quickly confirm her suspicion when she reached the ballroom balcony.

“Hello Luke, Hello father.”

The Force ghosts turned around surprised.

“I told you we were not careful enough”, Luke told Anakin in a grumpy voice.

Leia tilted her head. “That’s not a nice way to say hello to your sister.”

Luke sighed. “I’m sorry, Leia. But _someone_ dragged me here. I didn’t want to come.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You could have left any time.” He showed Leia a smile. “Hello, Leia, I’m happy to see you. We wanted to stay in the background and help out a little.”

Luke snorted. “ _You_ did.”

“Help out?” Leia asked confused and amused as well.

Anakin shrugged. “Yeah, you know, the right choice of music here and there… You can't leave everything to fate. She has a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand.”

She chuckled. “So that was you… Did you also put some suggestions into Rey’s head?”

“Wasn’t necessary and wouldn’t have worked with her anyway”, he gestured. “I guess our work here is done now. At least I hope Ben doesn’t screw this up again.” He eyed Luke. “Or let’s someone do that.”

Leia raised her eyebrows. “Again?” she echoed.

Luke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He glared at Anakin. “I had no way of knowing that Rey had gotten through to Ben and what had been behind his fall to the dark side all along.”

“You could have listened. Back then. And on Ahch-To. _And_ to your sister.”

“You’re giving me a headache”, Leia sighed. “What is going on? What are you talking about? Has this something to do with Rey’s visit to the Supremacy? She hasn’t spoken about that much, but promised to explain everything.”

“Well”, Anakin began. “Long story short: Luke screwed up a romantic Force bond moment between the two, when she was on Ahch-To. And Ben managed to scare Rey away by asking her to let the past die and rule the galaxy with him, but not mentioning his feelings with one word.”

Leia blinked and let the words sink in. Although she wasn’t sure, if she understood everything. There was still a lot to talk about. “So that’s why you are suddenly meddling? Couldn’t you have just talked to Ben?”

Anakin shook his head. “I tried. Snoke was shielding him. Maybe even some other forces from the dark side. And lately Ben himself blocked a lot, because for some crazy reason he thought he had to become the new Supreme Leader. He went a little over the top after Rey rejected him.” He exhaled heavily and regretfully. “And believe me – I know how that can happen…”

“What now?” Leia asked carefully. “Is he really Ben again?”

“We’re never the people we once were”, Luke said, bringing some philosophical view into the conversation. “We’re all constantly changing. The boy, who ran the night the Jedi temple burned and then became Kylo Ren, doesn’t exist anymore. Kylo Ren also doesn’t exist anymore. The man he is today is some new version of Ben, still carrying his chosen name. Tonight he changed again. I think he doesn’t know yet who exactly he is, but I think we all feel the light in him getting stronger. Rey did that.”

Leia stepped to the banister and placed her hands on the stone. He glanced to the door where Rey and Ben had been lead by Lionel. “I hope so much that he means it and that this fighting will end. And I also hope that I can repair the damage between us.”

Anakin nodded.

“You should finally talk to him, father. I think you’ll get through this time”, she added softly.

He sighed.

***

Hux glared at the door that had closed behind the Supreme Leader and the Jedi.

“Stabbing the door with your eyes won’t change anything”, Rose pointed out, stepping next to the very exasperated First Order General.

The piercing glance travelled to her.

She raised the plate she held. “Cookie?” she asked casually. “They’re quite good.“ She took one herself and took a bite.

“Do I look like someone eating cookies?!” he snapped at her with a condescending look.

“No, you look like someone being extremely cranky. You look even worse than on the Supremacy. Maybe low blood sugar?”

He snorted. “You saw what just happened, didn’t you? How can you be so calm? Ren and the scavenger – together. This is a nightmare.”

She chuckled. “Ah, so you are afraid that he wants to marry Rey and that there will be peace.”

“What, and you are just here for the food?” he mocked.

Rose shrugged. “Kind of. But I also like to dance. Can’t be all about war, can it? Wasn’t tonight meant as some peaceful get-together?”

Hux gave her an incredulous look.

“I don’t think they will return to the ball”, Rose continued. “You can either pout and try to stare down those doors or…” She put down the plate on a table. “… dance.”

His eyes widened a little. “Dancing with a member of the Resistance?!” he replied appalled. “I don’t think so.”

She shrugged again. “I can always find another dance partner. But there are not that many to pick from since most guests are female. I think the one all the other women want to dance with is not available anymore.” She winked. “Or maybe he never was? Now that I come to think about it – could it be that this ball wasn’t Kylo Ren’s idea?”

Hux exhaled sharply.

“I take that as a yes”, she remarked.

“I don’t dance”, he proclaimed firmly. Then he rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and added: “That Baroness de Ghent tried to drag me to the dance floor earlier. That obnoxious woman had the audacity to flirt with me in order to get better changes for her daughter to become the bride of the Supreme Leader.”

Rose tried to suppress a laugh, but she couldn’t. She knew he was technically their enemy and she got furious thinking about her encounter with him a few weeks ago, but right she really enjoyed teasing and annoying him.

“That’s not funny”, he hissed.

“Oh yes, it is. But don’t worry.” She grinned. “I don’t want to take advantage.”

His eyes narrowed and he shot her another glare. “You’re Resistance”, he snarled.

“Ah, I see”, Rose said nodding. “You _can’t_ dance.”

Now he was even more upset.

Rose crossed her arms and tilted her head, giving him an intense look. Maybe a weird and bad idea to get at him by challenging him to the dance floor – she just couldn’t help herself.

Hux held her glance for a few moments, then he huffed. “I know what you’re doing”, he snarled, but held out his hand anyway.

Rose laid her hand on his and considered, if she should simply step on his toes as often as possible. “You don’t do a lot of things that are fun, do you? Or is blowing up planets and threatening Resistance members with death also your hobby for off-hours?” she asked with a bitter tone in her voice.

He snorted and they started walking to the dance floor. “I should have you arrested for offending an officer of the First Order.”

Rose suppressed a grin.

Some guests noticed that there was another enemy-couple about to dance and wondered what was going on again.

While they started a walz, she added casually: “You know, if it’s an alliance by marriage you want – you could always marry yourself one of these royals or noblewomen. How about Marguerite de Ghent?”

Hux hand closed a little stronger around hers than necessary for the current dance figure. “The guards are not far”, he hissed, referring to his words from a few moments ago.

“Oh please, I escaped from your flag ship. Do you really think you can scare me that easily?”

Hux lips parted slightly. He wanted to spat back something mean or at least witty – but he was at a complete loss of words.

So, the dance simply continued.

“No”, he finally got out a few moments later. He couldn’t remember a woman had evener talked to him like that. He found it quite intriguing.

“I'm surprised. You said you couldn't dance”, Rose teased him a few moments later.

“I said I didn't. I never said I couldn't.”

She smirked. It was so easy to annoy him.

***

Rey felt relieved when the doors closed behind her and Ben. They sat down at a beautifully set up table and some waiters rolled in carts with food on it.

Rey didn’t know where to look first. “How many people do you expect?” she asked half as a joke, half confused.

“I’m taking my job very seriously. And I think the Supreme Leader would have wanted to have a great variety to choose from for you”, Lionel replied.

Ben just nodded. He was a little overwhelmed himself, but that was more because of Rey being here than because of the food. And if Lionel had asked him, he would have told him to do exactly this. “The waiters may leave”, he ordered firmly, but in a neutral voice.

Lionel gestured and the people walked away. “Do you need anything else, Supreme Leader? Your suite is ready for you. And I assume that you don’t want to return to the ball with Mistress Rey?”

“We won’t. Tell Hux – in case that he didn’t understand”, Ben confirmed.

“Yes, Supreme Leader”, Lionel replied, slightly bowed and left the room.

Rey smiled at Ben and extended her hand over the table. For some reason she suddenly had the urge to do that. She was usually very picky about touching and being touched. But since earlier on the balcony it was different.

“This is strange, right?” she whispered. “Us not fighting someone or against someone?”

“We had quiet moments”, he reminded her in his gentle deep voice. “I felt never so understood as in the night we touched hands through the bond.”

She let out a small laugh. “When Luke stormed in.”

He slowly nodded with a chuckle.

So much food around them – and they both were hungry – but neither of them touched anything.

“I missed our bond…” he muttered.

“Me too…”

“But I understand why you kept it closed.”

A moment of silence fell.

“I have to ask…” he slowly began, constantly fearing to make another mistake. “Why are you here?”

Rey took a deep breath. That question again. “I guess… it really is because of you. I told myself and Leia and Marguerite that it was because I never was at a ball – which is true – but… the moment I heard about the invitation I just said I would go. I didn’t think, I just decided.”

He unwillingly smiled and squeezed her hand. “I made Hux invite the Resistance for show. But… I was hoping you would come.”

She sighed. “And here we are. I guess we answered the people in the ballroom more questions than we wanted.”

“And raised new ones.”

Rey startled a little. She felt a surge of emotions. “We can’t rush anything, Ben. Please don’t ask me to marry you tonight.”

He gave her a stunned look about the implication about the future. An excited smile tugged at his lips, for this was half a yes to a question she allowed him to ask some day. “I won’t”, he breathed. After a pause he added: “I just hope you won’t run off leaving a shoe behind.”

She laughed. “I need my shoes”, she quipped, very well getting that they were speaking in Cinderella references again. But just to tease him she continued: “I mean, they are uncomfortable and I’d rather have worn my boots, but according to Rose I can’t wear this dress again without matching shoes. And imagine the horrified look of all those people out there, if I’d walked barefoot into the ballroom.”

Rey grinned at his slightly insecure expression and said a little more seriously: “How about I just don’t do the running off part?”

The tension left Ben immediately. He really needed to get used to being teased by her. “So…” And here was the next insecurity about the most near future and the topic of not rushing things. „… does that mean I get to walk you to your room after this dinner or… would you come with me to mine?“

Rey didn’t know why, but she was touched by his sudden restraint. She liked the fighter at her side, but she fell in love first with the man who was lost and who didn’t quite know who he was. Like she herself. Only that they had found each other. And she had no intention of letting him leave her side anytime soon.

“Well, I can’t have you stay over since I share a room with Rose, can I?” she said casually. “And I bet your annoying General or that nice Lieutenant would get a heart attack, if you would sleep in my room instead of taking me to yours.”

Ben let out a small laugh of relief, shyness and joy. “Any danger of the Resistance sending a search party for you?” he joked with a newfound confidence about them being on the same page.

She smiled. “No.”

The mood shifted and became more relaxed. Rey glanced around to discover what kinds of food there was. She chewed slightly on her bottom lip, trying to decide what to eat and getting her mind understand that she was really allowed to take anything she wanted to.

Ben noticed that her gaze returned to some cheese cake for the third time by now. He reached for the cake server and lifted a piece on her plate. “Anything you like. And you can even start with dessert.”

“I never had food like that. At least not that I remember.”

“It’s one of my favorites. Cheesecake. I think Lionel might have picked up on that.”

Rey smiled again. “I think you’ll have to explain to me almost everything here. I got to know new kinds of food since I left Jakku, but there I almost only had rations.”

She sighed and Ben felt a wave of sadness through the bond. _But that’s not a topic for now_ , she told him through the bond.

He nodded and started telling her what the food all around them was. Rey tried this and that and Ben realized that he’d never enjoyed a meal so much.

He caught himself thinking that he wanted to have this every day. Not having that much food to choose from of course. But having breakfast, lunch and dinner with Rey.

He also realized that there was so much to talk about. They were here together, but where to go from here? He was still the Supreme Leader and she was the Jedi of the Resistance. Announcing peace talks had been a spur of the moment decision. He knew it was the right thing, but he also felt kind of lost.

For now however he shook off the worrying. He wanted to enjoy the time with Rey and savor every moment.

And there was this one question on his mind he finally needed to ask before going crazy: “Rey… do you know what the braids in your hairstyle mean?”

She blinked confused. “The braids? Why? What do you mean?”

“Yes, they have some meaning. It’s an Alderaan way to braid hair in certain ways for different occasions or meanings”, Ben explained, realizing that she had absolutely no idea about the message she was sending all evening. He suddenly chuckled. “It was my mother, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. Why?” Rey replied. “What does my hairstyle say?”

“That you are considering a serious relationship with someone close to you.”

Rey’s lips parted in surprise and her eyes widened. Her right hand flew to her head, her fingers tracing the braid. A lot of things made suddenly sense now. All Leia knew or suspected more than she’d let on.

Ben’s expression got amused. He felt through the bond what was going on in Rey’s mind. She was like an open book in this moment. “To put it into a fairy tale reference: She apparently moonlights as fairy godmother”, he remarked.

“So that’s why Leia was so adamant that I don’t wear my usual buns or let my hair open.”

“I would have liked your hair open”, he whispered, remembering how she’d looked with it mostly that way when she’d arrived on the Supremacy.

“But?” she asked what she sensed.

He let out a short chuckle. “But… I like it even more that the braids are telling the truth.”

Rey smiled. “Until now.”

Now it was his turn to be confused – if only for a moment.

“I’m not considering anymore”, she whispered with a gleam in her eyes. “Are there braids for relationships?”

“A lot”, he replied in a husky voice. He instantly pictured her with a bridal hairstyle.

She slightly tilted her head and gave him a piercing glance.

“Sorry…” he mumbled, noticing that he must have transmitted that through the bond.

Rey’s heartbeat increased. She reminded herself about what she’d said twice since the kissing on the balcony: no rushing into anything. But… “How about I’ll find out tomorrow how to let my hair say that I’m taken?”

That did it. Ben couldn’t help himself – he jumped up from his chair, rushed to her and pulled her up into a searing kiss.

After the initial surprise, Rey slid her arms around his neck and kissed back with all the passion she had.

“I love you”, he whispered between kisses. It was the first time he said it really out aloud.

“I know”, she breathed with a happy laugh.

Ben laughed happily and drew her closer. If the ballroom wasn’t right next door…

Rey broke the kiss.

He gave her an apologizing look. Obviously his thoughts had wandered again through the bond. “So, the suite?” she asked with a grin.

He grinned right back and kissed her again, before taking her hand and walking with her to a door leading to the hallway - not the ballroom.

Rey recognized the way they had taken to enter the palace. She’d assumed they would leave and go to some hotel. Maybe even the same one where her room was. But to her surprise Ben headed for a big staircase. So, suite meant palace suite, not hotel suite.

They practically ran up the stairs until she suddenly made him stop. “Ben, wait!”

He did and turned, giving her a confused look.

Laughing Rey lifted her dress a little so she could get the high heels off. Well, not that high – but higher than she’d ever worn. She’d managed to learn to walk and dance in them. Running up some stairs however…

The laughter turned into a giggle. Especially because she suddenly remembered the Cinderella fairy tale again.

“Yes, but you’re running _with_ the Prince, not _from_ the Prince”, Ben commented her thoughts with a laugh.

“So, you’re claiming to be Prince Charming now?” she teased him, taking her shoes in her left hand, somehow managing also to lift her dress with the same hand and taking his hand with her right again.

“Well, I never wanted it, but I am a Prince by birth”, he muttered.

 _I don’t care about titles_ , she sent warmly into his mind. _I only want to be with Ben._

They continued their way and Rey had lost the count of the stairs when they finally hurried along a large hallway and ended up before some large doors.

Ben extended his free hand to open it by using the Force and closing them the same way the moment they were inside. The lights were already on and Rey was stunned how large the suite was. She saw a huge living room area and open doors leading to the bedroom area.

His lips were on hers again before Rey could say anything about them rooms. Her shoes fell to the floor with a loud clatter and her hands began immediately working at getting his jacket off.

It was so strange. She was no virgin, but only because she’d been afraid of being one and someone taking advantage of that fact. Maybe also a little curiosity. Right in this moment she rather wished she would have waited. Because this was how it should be – with love and passion and not being able to keep one’s hand off each other.

“Ben…” she began, wondering how she should or could explain.

But it wasn’t necessary. He gently cupped her face with one hand, sliding the other arm more firmly around her waist. “I know”, he whispered. “This isn’t my first time either, but the first time that really matters.”

Rey felt a wave of emotion building inside of her that she never thought to be possible. It was a nearly overwhelming love. Which was exactly why she slowed down a little and leant gently and tentatively into the next kiss. No rush.

Ben understood immediately, even if it was difficult and he had the urge to get her naked within the second. He held her close. _I love this._ _You're in my arms and all the world is gone. It’s just us. I dreamed of this since that night we touched hands. Maybe even longer._

She smiled into the next kiss.

He explored every inch of skin he could reach and detected the hidden scar while roaming along her arms.

 _From the fight in the throne room_ , Rey explained. _I covered it up for the ball._

She didn’t know how he did it, by somehow he used the Force to remove the make up from the scar. He traced along the mark with his fingers and leant down to kiss it.

Rey slightly gasped at the sensation. She gently guided his face upward and did some tracing of her own along his scar. “I could have healed it, but I wanted to keep it to remind me of the time we fought together.”

“Me too”, he said about his own scar. “You gave it to me, literally breaking Kylo open and giving Ben a chance to emerge again.” He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her fingers at his skin.

Rey leant in and placed a peck on the scarred cheek, then started to run her hands through his hair.

He hummed and let his hands travel to her back, searching for the zipper of her dress. He could have just used the Force, but he wanted to do this with his own hands and savor every moment. And boy was it worth it. He loved the little noises she was making while he was touching, kissing and undressing her.

When the gown was finally open he let it fall down her body and pool around her legs. He drew in some breath, seeing her in a strapless white bra and matching panties. But what sent even more blood south than there already was, was a thigh holster with the repaired lightsaber.

Rey sensed every single reaction. She blushed a little, because she had such an effect on him and that he was completely speechless by now. It was the same expression and awe he’d had on Starkiller Base when she’d called the lightsaber from the snow into her hand.

“Told you I was armed”, she breathed with a small smirk.

She moved to unclasp the holster, but Ben didn’t let her. He sank on one knee and opened the leather bands himself, laying the holster and the saber down on the floor where the dress already was.

Ben ran his hands up her thighs and slowly rose. Rey took the opportunity to get his dress shirt open and off his body where it joined his jacket and her dress.

The speed of the following undressing increased slowly and soon a trail of clothes lead to the bed behind the now closed door of the adjoining area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure at first, if I wanted to work in some Rose/Hux in this fic, but the scene felt right. Just not sure where to go with that.
> 
> Hux telling Rose about Rodmilla’s advances refers to “Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella” (1997): The stepmother tries to flirt with footman Lionel to get her daughters better chances at dancing with the prince.
> 
> Those are the quotes in this chapter:
> 
> “You can't leave everything to fate, boy. She has a lot to do! Sometimes you must give her a hand. “  
> (Leonardo da Vinci to Gustave in “Ever after”)
> 
> Giselle: “I'm surprised. You said you couldn't dance.”  
> Robert: “I said I didn't. I never said I couldn't.”  
> (Enchanted)
> 
> You're in my arms and all the world is gone.  
> (From the song “So close” in “Enchanted”)


	10. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff meets smut in this chapter.
> 
> And I decided to give the fic's title a little addition.

Rose was amongst the last guests to leave. Leia, Poe and Finn had already retired. Against her better judgment she’d danced several dances with Armitage Hux.

Now, alone on her way to the hotel, she wondered why. But she had to admit that Hux was a far better dancer than Finn or Poe. If the ball hadn’t ended, she might even have danced longer with him.

She sighed and scolded herself. It was complicated enough what Rey was doing, but thinking like that was dangerous. Also, the man she’d dance with was responsible for countless deaths. She even wondered who had killed more people – Hux or Ren.

She just hoped she could sleep and pondered, if she should talk with Rey about that predicament. If the Jedi was still awake, that is. She was also curious about Rey’s night with Kylo Ren.

The room was dark, when Rose entered. She activated only low light – but to her surprise both beds were empty and the covers intact.

“Huh.”

A grin tugged at her lips. Well, of course.

She took of the high heels she was unused to and let out a small moan. Her feet hurt.

So… Rey wasn’t here. It wasn’t difficult to put two and two together. Rey had left with Kylo Ren and was probably with him now.

Rose’s eyes widened, for thinking that equation further lead to the result that Rey was very probably sleeping with him. And very probably in both senses – figurative and literal.

She rolled her eyed at herself for briefly indulging the thought that she could have had some company tonight, too.

Quickly she redirected her thoughts to the merely practical: Rey had only in her dress and some quite impractical shoes and, for several reasons, would surely not want to walk around in those things the next day.

So, with a disbelieving sigh, Rose walked to the com station at a wall and requested a connection to Lieutenant Lionel. She remembered he was the man behind planning the ball. She didn’t even ask, if he knew where Rey was. She only asked him to send somebody to pick up a bag of clothing for Rey.

Ten minutes later Lionel himself showed up.

“Are they…” Rose began. “Rey is not in danger, right?”

“I placed some guards on the floor of the Supreme Leader’s suite myself”, Lionel replied.

“Yes, I mean…” Rose trailed off and huffed.

“I think I never saw the Supreme Leader like this”, Lionel added with a smile. “He is happy. And Mistress Rey reciprocates those feelings. Of course, I stayed invisible, but I made sure they arrived safely in the suite. I also made sure that they are not disturbed until the late morning.”

Rose grinned. “Hux won’t like that.”

Lionel shrugged. “I hope the General won’t ask me about the Supreme Leader. I can’t lie to him and he can order me to do anything.”

Rose nodded slowly, wondering, if Hux was plotting and planning something to get Rey away from the Supreme Leader. She came to the conclusion that it didn’t matter. He wouldn’t stand a chance against two powerful Force Users.

Lionel finally left and Rose went to bed.

***

Rey was disoriented when she woke up the next morning. It took her a few moments to remember the events of the night – and how she’d ended up in a large suite in the Supreme Leader’s bed. Well, Ben Solo’s bed. She was pretty sure his old self had the upper hand for good now and that Kylo Ren would fully disappear soon.

She was laying on her side and felt an arm over her waist and a hand on her belly. It was the first time she’d spent the night with someone. It felt weird and wonderful at the same time. Remembering the night made her blush a little and her core react again. She never thought that it could be like that. She still could feel Ben’s hands all over her body and ached to feel them again soon.

Rey carefully moved on her back. She didn’t want him to wake up yet. She didn’t know what time it was, but didn’t really care. The world would stake a claim on them soon enough again. For now she wanted him to get some more sleep and having Ben all to herself.

Rey’s gaze travelled along the features of his relaxed sleeping face. He looked so relaxed and peaceful.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart… ‘s too early…” he suddenly mumbled half awake without opening his eyes, drawing her a little closer.

She chuckled, curled against him and laid her head on his chest, when he moved to his back. Soon both were back asleep.

***

Two hours later Ben was the one who woke up first. They had fallen back into their earlier position. He was spooned against her.

He glanced to a chronometer across the room. It was not late, but also not early. But he knew Hux would probably call or show up soon, because the Supreme Leader hadn’t returned on the new flag ship.

The sound of the door chime made Ben look up. He reached out into the Force and learned that Lionel was standing outside.

He sighed and reluctantly left the bed, careful not to wake Rey. He found his pants somewhere on the floor in a trail of their clothes and gently closed the doors to the bedroom area.

He smiled, because the scattered things reminded him of the past night. But he didn’t bother picking anything up.

“Enter.”

Lionel walked in and froze on the spot, seeing the clothes on the floor and the Supreme Leader only in his pants. “Uh… G-good morning, Supreme Leader.”

“What is it, Lionel?” Ben asked a little impatient.

The Lieutenant raised the bag in his right hand slightly. “Rose Tico asked me to deliver Mistress Rey’s things.”

Ben blinked surprised. “I see”, he said after a short pause. That was unexpected. Did that Rose approve of them? “Put it down somewhere.”

He placed the bag on an armchair. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Did Hux already ask for me? Or did he ask about Rey’s whereabouts?”

“No, Supreme Leader. The General was later up than usual and is currently in his office. I assume that he is sending out messages after the ball. Also, I overheard some inquiries from the press about the outcome of the ball and some rumors that are spreading.”

Ben inhaled sharply. “Tell Hux to _not_ send out anything without my approval. Tell him that’s an order.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader”, Lionel replied. “Will you and Mistress Rey need anything? Shall I send for breakfast?”

“That would be lovely”, her voice sounded suddenly.

Ben spun around to find her standing in the bedroom doorway with a sheet wrapped around her body. She held the fabric together over her breasts. Her open hair was a little messed up from bed. He felt his stomach doing a flip, because she was so damn beautiful.

Lionel’s eyes grew wide seeing the young woman. Despite her strapless dress for the ball this was an entire different setting. He quickly lowered his eyes, afraid that the Supreme Leader would get angry that he saw her like this. “Y-yes, of course, Mistress Rey. Or, u-uh, how should I address you? Would ‘Your Highness’ be appropriate right now?”

Now Rey’s eyes went wide. “Oh, _no_ ”, she quickly replied with a big emphasize on the no. “Just Rey.”

Lionel was a little confused now and eyed the scattered clothes again. “Are you not engaged now?”

Ben sauntered to Rey, stepped next to her, slid an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. “Not yet.”

She playfully slapped his chest for saying that in front of someone else. _Ben, you don’t need to advertise that._

_He asked. I answered._

Rey sighed soundlessly, locking her gaze with Ben’s. She was about to get lost in his eyes.

“I’ll be off to arrange breakfast”, Lionel announced, noticing how the mood was changing and that he needed to get out of the suite or would accidentally see more of the future fiancée of the Supreme Leader than he wanted, for the man he still knew as Kylo Ren was tugging at the sheet around Rey by now.

The Lieutenant quickly left and heard her moan when the door behind him closed.

“Lionel”, a sharp voice called.

He startled and froze. Then he quickly turned to see General Hux walk towards him and hastened into his direction to keep him away from the door. “General. Good morning. I hope you slept well?”

“Where is the Supreme Leader?” Hux asked without reacting to his words.

“I-in his suite, General Hux.”

“Why?” Hux hissed.

“He, uh…”

Hux rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. “He isn’t alone, is he?” he asked, realizing that the scavenger was probably with Ren. Not that big of a surprise, but a huge inconvenience.

Lionel let out a little whimper. “Please, don’t disturb them, Sir. They are… uh… busy.”

And there went the last hope of another outcome after the ball. Hux scoffed. “Goddammit, I did _not_ need _that_ mental image!”

“I need to get some breakfast for the Supreme Leader and his guest now, General.”

Hux glared at him. “You do that”, he said through gritted teeth. “I want to know the moment the scavenger girl leaves. I need to speak with him.”

“Yes, General”, he said. “O-oh, and he asked me to tell you to not give the press any information about the recent events.”

Hux scoffed. “We’ll see about that.”

Lionel hesitated for a moment, then quickly walked away.

Hux rushed into the other direction, but suddenly stopped – Leia Organa was approaching. He huffed and suppressed rolling his eyes again.

“General”, he greeted her begrudgingly.

“General”, she replied with a polite smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“I am looking for Rey. I learned that she didn’t return to her room last night. My son promised lunch, but I wanted to find Rey before that and found out that the Supreme Leader’s suite was here.”

“I was told they were _busy_ ”, he said, making sure that he emphasized the last word accordingly. He hoped for a strong and appalled reaction – despite their conversation last night.

Leia stilled for a moment. “I see”, she said with a chuckle. She probably shouldn’t react this way, but his words confirmed what she’d assumed since hearing from Rose that Rey wasn’t in their room.

He shot a glare at her. “You can’t possible condone or even approve of this”, he replied annoyed.

“Of course I can. And if I remember correctly, you were the one asking at the ball about a possible wedding.”

Hux snorted. “We are talking about the Supreme Leader of the First Order and a Jedi. This has no future.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Did we attend the same ball?” Slightly amused she suggested: “Why don’t let them decide.”

Some clattering of porcelain tableware got their attention. They saw Lionel pushing a cart with plates of food towards the suite of the Supreme Leader.

They watched him hesitating, then pressing the chime, waiting, pondering, pressing the chime again and finally carefully and with one hand over his eyes opening the door, pushing the cart inside and finally closing the door quickly again.

Then Lionel rushed away.

Hux scoffed. “I hope they use protection. And if not, I will _not_ babysit!” he muttered and simply walked away, followed by the sentence he was using quite often by now: “This is a nightmare…”

Leia hesitated for a moment. She knew that Rey was on birth control – as everyone in the Resistance –, but she caught that tiny voice in the back of her head wishing that it wasn’t so.

Finally, she headed after Lionel.

***

Rey and Ben registered Lionel turning to the door and Ben’s hand quickly worked on getting the sheet away and lowered his lips to one of her nipples.

She unwillingly moaned in pleasure.

The sheet fell to the floor.

His hands roamed over her body and he pulled her close, his mouth trailing upwards to hers until their lips met in a hungry kiss.

“I think we have different definitions of breakfast”, she teased him, while her hands travelled to the front of his pants.

“I just want to pass time until breakfast arrives”, he whispered, placing little kisses along her neck.

“I don’t want Lionel walk in on us”, she replied firmly.

Ben chuckled and slowly walked her backwards inside the adjoining room to the bed, using the Force to close the bedroom door behind him. “He won’t”, he promised, kissing her again and then getting rid of his pants. “But he’ll be probably back soon.”

“Then we should get a shower”, Rey suggested reluctantly, responding eagerly to his kisses.

Ben shook his head, made her gently lay down on the bed and parted her legs. “Later.”

She tried to give him a stern look, but it was a lost cause.

“There’s so much I want to do with you…” he breathed against her belly and placed little kisses on her skin.

Rey’s breath hitched. She began to writhe. Despite the bond she wondered how he could know what this did to her.

“… but so little time this morning.” He settled between her legs and kissed her again. First gently, then more passionately.

Rey moaned and moved her hips against his. She felt his hardness and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her again.

He chuckled and she rolled her eyes, because she transmitted that desire of course.

 _I really need to remember to not make it so easy for you_ , she told him _._

 _Oh, no_ , Ben objected. _I love this. I know what you want and I want to give it to you._ And to prove his point he moved gently against her, drawing another gasp of pleasure from her. _Especially since breakfast will be here soon and we won’t have any time later, because I made that unfortunate promise to my… you know…_

He refrained from mentioning a name in the current situation.

Rey sighed and ran her hands along his body. Lower and lower until she could guide his cock inside her. His hand was sliding over her hip as he slowly entered her. 

Both moaned. The bond increased the sensation. It felt even more intense than in the night. All three times back then.

Ben loved the little gasps and soft moans he could draw from her. And he almost smirked at something else – she loved the same about _him_. A huge turn on, making him groan.

Rey noticed. A pleased smile ran over her lips, merging with memories of their love making last night. But another thought slipped in between – one of Ben’s.

“Varykino?” Rey whispered confused and surprised, gasping the next moment because one of his trusts. She clung to him and hooked one leg over his hips. She felt that he wanted to bring both of them fast to their orgasms and that he was already planning a lot of other things. More sex for the day and… a trip?

“It’s an estate on Naboo belonging to my family”, he somehow managed to get out a little breathlessly. “I want to take you there.”

The strong pace he was setting robbed her of the ability to think clearly. She tried to answer, but the building pleasure and the surge of emotions from him was overwhelming.

_I love you so much, Rey…_

She felt getting close. Her breath hitched. _Oh, Ben…_

_Don’t leave me. Stay with me…_

She didn’t get a chance to reply. Ben hit exactly the right spot over and over again. The orgasm crashed over her completely by surprise. She cried out his name.

Ben followed with her name on his lips.

Both were panting and wondering how much time had passed, for their bond fueled and increased every feeling and sensation.

Ben was still on Rey, bracing himself on his arms and trying not to crush her. And she gently trailed her hands in feather light movements over his back.

He leant down for a kiss. “I mean it… I love you and want you to stay with me”, he whispered, finally laying down next to her and pulling her in his arm.

“I know…” Her voice sounded sad and full of love at the same time. “I love you, too. You know that. But you also know that I can’t follow you to the First Order.”

“What if you didn’t have to?” he slowly replied.

Rey’s head shot up surprised. He couldn’t mean… Could he? No… “Ben…”

“No”, he said with a little smile. “I don’t want to go to the Resistance either.”

She laughed. “I don’t see where that leaves us.”

“Here”, Ben said seriously and gently.

“Here?” Rey echoed. The meaning sunk in slowly.

“Here”, he confirmed. “On Coruscant. I’ll rule from here and talks with the Senate and Resistance will also take place here.”

A lot of thoughts whirled through Rey’s mind. He wanted to be with her, he loved her, he wanted her here, he was ready to compromise, he wanted to stay Supreme Leader, he wanted to go through with peace talks…

It sounded almost like a dream come true. Well, not the part about the Supreme Leader. But everything else.

Ben smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “A dream is a wish the heart makes.”

Rey returned the smile and leant in for a kiss.

“I take that as a yes.”

She laughed and left bed without another word.

But that wasn’t necessary. He knew everything he needed to know through their bond. It was buzzing and humming with her happiness. An overly distinct yes.

She looked around and ignored how his eyes were roaming her naked body. “I have nothing to wear. I’ll have to put back on the blue dress.” Jokingly she added: “Or run around in a towel.”

“What, no threatening me to steal my shirt or something like that?” he asked amused, realizing that she must have opened then bedroom door only after Lionel had told him about the bag.

Rey shot him a glare.

But Ben just smiled. “Lionel brought clothes for you. Apparently one of your people gave them to him.”

“Rose”, she instantly knew. “Okay, so, shower, getting dressed, breakfast. That’s the plan for now.”

“Shower alone? Or…”

“I’ll think about it while getting my things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one quote in this chapter:
> 
> A dream is a wish your heart makes when you’re fast asleep.  
> (Disney's Cinderella)


	11. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos. I'm sorry this chapter took me a little longer.

Of course they ended up in the shower together. And of course there was a lot of hands on involved. The honeymoon phase of this new relationship was full on.

Finally they sat in the living room area. Rey’s hair was still a little damp and she ate the first croissant of her life.

She glanced at the time and laughed. “It’s almost lunch time. We’ll be late. And I think my legs are still a little shaky.”

“I’m sure Lionel will already have informed my mother that we will be late”, Ben said with a proud grin.

“He’s very perceptive.”

Ben nodded.

She studied his expression. Mentioning his mother in a normal voice hadn’t been easy for him. She felt the baggage from the past was weighing hard on him. But she hesitated saying anything right now. She feared that he might back off, if she asked him to be nice to Leia or asked about what exactly happened between them when he had been sent to the Jedi Academy. She assumed that the topic would stay on the First Order and the Resistance. Ben wouldn’t probably mention anything family related. Leia however might. Rey hoped that she could mediate between them.

But there was something else she was curious about. “So, you were telling something about braids last night”, she casually mentioned, taking a sip of her tea.

Ben looked up surprised and his eyes lit up.

Rey smiled at the surge of joy she felt through the bond.

“Y-yes…” he managed to get out, immediately thinking about that their lunch guest would notice the meaning of a braid.

She suppressed a grin. She couldn’t remember ever heard him stutter. It was adorable. “Yes”, she answered the question he was about to ask. “I’m fully aware that Leia will know everything, when I show up with my hair in another braid than last night. But I think she already knew more about our feelings than I was aware of.”

A happy smile ran over Ben’s lips. It faded the next moment. “I don’t know, if I can talk to her… I mean, it’s been so long and so much happened. I’m not sure, if I can forgive her for sending me away as a teenager. And she probably can’t forgive me for killing my own father.”

Rey immediately got up, flinched silently because her body ached due to so much sex and went to him, sitting down on sideways his lap and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Ben relaxed against her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She ran her hands gently through his hair and earned a thankful and even happy sigh from him. “She loves you. All she ever wanted was having you back”, Rey whispered softly, hoping it wasn’t too much to say that.

They just sat like that for a few minutes.

“One step at a time”, she finally muttered and felt him nod. “I… I myself need to wrap my head around your dark past… But I know you’re not that man anymore. Maybe… you never were the person people think you are.”

He pulled back and gave her a baffled look.

She caressed his scar. “I think Snoke lied about creating to bond, but I believe that he tempered with your mind.”

“I don’t know…” he muttered, feeling completely lost. “I heard my grandfather’s voice all my life. He pointed me to Snoke.”

“What if it wasn’t your grandfather?” Rey asked carefully.

His eyes widened.

A heavy silence fell. Ben was horrified – and at the same time suddenly a lot made sense. As a child he learned about Vader and Palpatine. He also heard stories about redemption from his mother and uncle. Back then things hadn’t made sense. As a small boy he didn’t understand. Instead he started hearing a voice, telling him things. Things he started to believe and to act on.

Suddenly his life felt like a lie. He’d been always holding on to his grandfather’s words and hating his family. But now he didn’t know what to make of the past. Was everything his fault? Was it theirs? And if it really was Snoke all along - why hadn’t anyone seen that he’d been under someone’s influence?

He tried to find a happy memory. Something real. Something untainted.

He blinked rapidly and his gaze fell to Rey’s dance shoes from last night. They were still laying on the floor.

And there it was – a happy memory. His father read fairy tales to him and he demanded to hear his mother’s favorite. It became his own. Cinderella. In so many variations. And everytime he was alone with 3PO as nanny he watched Cinderella movies.

Rey felt that some of the tension left Ben.

He pulled her close and took in the scent of her hair. It was almost dry now and smelled heavenly. “You’re my Cinderella…” he breathed.

Through the bond she got a glimpse into his mind. It was growing stronger since they admitted their feelings and allowed them.

She chuckled. “I didn’t run away with just one shoe”, she teased him gently.

He drew back and kissed her. “And that’s the best part. I get the happy ending right away.”

Rey let out a laugh. “3PO showed me the story and some movies. I liked them, but I don’t understand why everyone keeps talking about a happy ending. Why an end? That’s nonsense. It should be called happy beginning.”

“Well, they say that Cinderella and her prince lived happily ever after. The happy ending is the beginning of that.”

She laughed again. “Maybe.” She pushed herself off his lap. “Still no Cinderella though”, she added, pointing at herself.

Ben grinned, rose and picked up one of the white shoes. He kneeled before her and held the shoe, so she could slip her foot inside.

But Rey didn’t yet. She shot him a playful glare. “Sure it’ll fit?”

“Absolutely”, he replied, beaming at her.

With a chuckle she slid her foot into the shoe.

“Perfect fit”, he commented and got up, pulling her into a searing kiss.

“This isn’t a fairy tale”, she whispered against his lips, repeating the words she’d said on the balcony. However they were more playful than then.

“Don’t worry, I like this reality much better anyway. But… you’re still my Cinde _rey_ lla.”

She contemplated for a moment whether to blush at that name or protest. “Well, but certainly not the Disney-type just waiting for the prince to show up and take her to the castle. Maybe I should give you a riddle like in that one production where Cinderella meets the prince in the woods two times, leaves him in awe and goes to the ball with a veil, teasing him a lot until he finally get the riddle. I liked that one. Or the movie in which Cinderella’s name is Danielle and she carries the prince on her shoulders to save him from some gypsies.”

He laughed. “3PO really _did_ show you my favorite movies.” He gently circled his spread hands on her back. “I like the feisty ones also better.”

He was about to kiss her again, but suddenly Rey freed herself from his arms. “Lunch. Your mother will be waiting for us. You can either show me those braids now or we’ll postpone that for tomorrow. We need to meet Leia in half an hour.”

His eyes suddenly darkened in passion and the possibility to show his claim on her. “I’ll get the hair stuff.”

Watching him hurry away, Rey suppressed a smirk. Of course Ben wanted to show off their new relationship right away.

***

Ben chose his usual attire as Supreme Leader for lunch, minus cape and helmet. Rey chose the outfit with the grey vest she’d worn on Ahch-To, plus the braids symbolizing she was in a relationship now.

She felt a little nervous, walking around like that. Which was a little funny, because her updo last night also had a meaning. The only difference was that she knew it this time and did it on purpose.

The couple went straight from the suite to a nearby restaurant. Lionel had taken care of everything. They were seated in a private room.

Leia was already there. Her eyes lit up when Rey and Ben walked in together hand in hand. She rose from her chair and smiled.

“Leia”, Rey greeted her and walked to her for a hug.

“Rey”, she replied fondly and already feeling her eyes getting a little moist. Then she looked to her son, unwillingly holding her breath. “Ben…” she whispered.

“General”, he answered neutrally, feeling a little uncomfortable being addressed by her by his name. He just tried to not make a scene now.

Rey felt Leia tensing up, so she stepped back to Ben and placed a hand at his upper arm.

He sighed. “Mother”, he added.

Leia nodded with a small smile. Then, seeing the back of Rey’s head, she finally noticed Rey’s hairstyle and her eyes widened in shock and delight. She unwillingly gasped. “Rey… the braids…”

Rey turned her head back to Leia and smiled.

“You’re…” Leia tried, but words failed her.

“Yes, we are officially a couple”, Rey confirmed. She moved to sit down to make the situation a little easier and more comfortable.

“I…” Leia began carefully and sat down. “How is this to work?”

She suddenly realized that despite all hopes and everything she imagined what could happen, in the end it was a surprise to see Rey and Ben like this. And she feared a little that Rey might leave for the First Order instead of… well, some other outcome including some kind of peace or even Ben’s return.

“We haven’t figured that part out yet. At least not completely”, Ben replied to Leia’s surprise.

It was the next positive shock, for he was talking like this was a normal conversation. There was no hate in his words. She just forced herself to not get her hopes up too much. She knew very well how fragile the current peaceful mood in the room was.

“I won’t surrender the First Order to you or the Senate”, he added calmly.

Leia couldn’t avoid another chuckle. She relaxed a little, for he was able to say that this casually. “Well, I won’t expect anything. But we’re sitting here, because you suggested peace talks.”

He sighed.

Leia watched happily and in awe how calm and how, well, Ben, her son was. “I’m happy that you are open to this”, she replied neutrally.

“Well, there can’t be war forever”, Rey joined the conversation and slowly entwined her fingers with Ben’s on the table.

“As for the part Rey and I already talked about”, Ben said. “We will stay on Coruscant for now.”

It was a little blunt and, accordingly, Leia stilled for a moment.

“To be on neutral ground and for further peace talks”, Rey explained. “I won’t go to the First Order and Ben won’t come to the Resistance.”

Part of the tension left Leia. She slowly nodded. “That makes sense”, she said what she was thinking, but wasn’t sure if it was really wise.

Rey also relaxed a little. She had the feeling that one of the most difficult parts of the conversation was over.

“So…” Leia began. “The First Order really wants peace?”

“I make this decision. I don’t care what the rest of the First Order wants”, Ben stated firmly, a little of Kylo shining through in his voice. “I think it can’t go on like before. But I’m not sure how the future should look like either.”

Leia didn’t reply. She knew exactly that Rey was an important reason for this decision. Making political decision for one person might, in general, not be good grounds. But in this case the young Jedi fueled what had been in Ben all along. Leia felt a strong sense of belonging. She felt the bond and that Rey gave him something he’d been craving all his life. She wondered how much of his fall to the dark side had to do with the lack of support from her, Han and Luke - and how much was because of Snoke.

“Ben”, Rey just whispered, preventing the rise of negative emotions in him. She felt that it was difficult for him to not react like the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren normally did. It was a miracle that everything went smooth this far.

Leia finally nodded to her son’s words. “I’m glad we are talking. May I… ask by what name you will go?”

He blinked. This was a question he neither anticipated nor knew how to answer. Or maybe he just didn’t want it make so easy for her. So he said: “I don’t understand the question. I am what I am – the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”

Rey sighed. Not what she’d hoped for.

Leia flinched a little. She hesitated a moment, but couldn’t stop herself to point out: “People know where you come from. They know that you are also Ben Solo. Rey called you Ben last night in front of the guests and you didn’t correct her.”

He pursed his lips and Rey startled, feeling his hand squeezing hers a little tighter than before.

 _Ben, my love, please don’t get upset_ , she sent into his mind with all her love. _Leia is your mother and she hopes her son will return. She always did._

_I know… But right now you are the only one allowed to call me Ben._

“Maybe we should postpone that topic”, Rey said. “Although I must admit that it makes me sad”, she spelled her feelings out.

“What?” Ben replied, before he could stop himself.

“You know who you are, Ben.” She freed her hand and gently cupped his face. “See, _you_ have the name you were born with and the name you chose. I have only a first name. I don’t know what last name I was born with or where I came from.” She sighed silently. “Names have power. Like a magic spell. Mine reminded me always that I was abandoned. And you chose Kylo Ren to become someone else. But to _me_ you are Ben. And I think you want to be Ben again. You don’t need Kylo Ren anymore.”

Leia held her breath. She felt emotions flaring up in him. She feared he would get up and leave or even start a fight.

“I…” He exhaled sharply.

Rey kept her hand on his cheek and gave him an intense glance.

He placed his hand on hers and pressed his lips together. _Do you want to make me angry? Why do we talk about this in front of my mother?_

_You can’t avoid this topic. It is a valid question. Do you want to be Kylo Ren for all time?_

_Once I wanted to_ , he admitted. _I chose the name. That’s how people know me and call me as the Supreme Leader._

 _Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done in the future_ , Rey stated.

Leia watched them and wondered what was going on. They just were looking at each other like they were talking. Oh, maybe they _were_.

 _What about now? The future?_ Rey added. _Do you want to stay Supreme Leader?_

_I haven’t thought about it._

Rey took all her courage. _How about this question – what name do you want me to take when we get married?_

His breath hitched. “What?” he asked aloud, before he could stop himself.

 _Well, I won’t certainly take the name Ren_ , she replied slightly amused, but with a serious note.

His jaw dropped. But not because of what she declined – rather due to what she implied. Again. “Rey…” he whispered.

Rey took a deep breath. “Let’s finish _that_ part of the conversation later, okay? Why don’t we order for now?” She let her hand sink and interlaced their fingers again. She looked to Leia. “We had a very late breakfast, but I don’t want that you have to eat alone… And I’m sorry, Ben and I can talk through the Force. I didn’t want you to feel left out.”

“It’s alright”, Leia said. “I’m hungry. I was already up early.”

“Oh”, Rey made, suddenly feeling a little bad, despite it must have been obvious what had been going on last night. “I’m sorry that I didn’t return to the room I was to share with Rose. Rose and you must have gotten worried.”

Leia chuckled. “No. Not at all. I would have been surprised if it would have been any other way.”

Rey blushed and Ben made a strange sound.

“Although General Hux is not in a good mood since he found out”, she added a little smugly.

Rey and Ben both froze for a moment.

Then Ben remembered something. “Excuse me for a moment.” He rose and left the room.

“What’s going on?” Leia asked worried.

“Not sure. But earlier Lionel said a few things about Hux. I suppose Ben wants to make sure that the General doesn’t do anything hasty.”

Leia slowly nodded and looked intensely at Rey. “You look happy, Rey.”

Rey smile, but also blushed a little. “I am.”

The elder woman chuckled. “Don’t worry, I know what you were doing in that suite. I won’t pester you about it. I know you are safe. You love Ben and he loves you.” She smiled. “I’m also happy.”

Rey returned the smile.

“Did he ask you to marry him?” Leia added carefully, thinking about how they left the ball.

Rey shook her head. “I asked him not to propose right away. I…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to become an Empress or anything like that. And he can’t just leave the First Order. The only way for a lasting peace is that he keeps ruling for now and negotiates with the New Republic and the Resistance. I don’t understand politics, but I think there is no other way.”

Leia gave her a warm glance. “You understand much more than you give yourself credit for”, she said proudly. “And I see so much of my son already. I hope the galaxy will also see that he is back to being Ben Solo again and that there is good in him… It will be a long way… And I have no idea what will be done about his war crimes. For today I’m just so incredibly happy seeing you and Ben and the prospect of peace.”

“Perhaps the greatest risk any of us will ever take is to be seen as we really are.” 

“Are you talking about me?” a deep voice inquired.

Rey and Leia looked to the door. Ben was back and sat down again next to Rey.

“Only in a good way”, Rey promised with a smile. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, Hux didn’t dare to send out any press release.”

Leia sighed. “Oh, yes, that... I also got some messages. Some news channels want to know about the mystery woman from the Resistance?”

“Mystery woman?” Ben echoed amused.

“Well, some are calling Rey that. To make it more dramatic or romantic, I guess. Others mentioned her name and also asked about her background, Snoke and a possible wedding. We… well, we need to talk about what both sides are telling. It should be the same version.”

“Right now we are telling nothing”, he declared firmly in his Supreme Leader voice.

Leia waited a moment, until she agreed. She didn’t want to let this be dictated to her. “Alright.”

“Did you order already?” he suddenly asked.

“No”, Rey replied softly.

“So, let’s do that. And then…” He looked to his mother. “… we can make the first step and talk about the terms of a cease fire for the duration of our negotiations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the quotes in this chapter:
> 
> "Names have power. Like a magic spell."  
> (Fairy Godmother in Cinderella, 2015)
> 
> "Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done."  
> (Cinderella in Cinderella, 2015)
> 
> “Perhaps the greatest risk any of us will ever take is to be seen as we really are.”  
> (Cinderella in Cinderella, 2015)


	12. The News

Lunch was a little tense, but there was at least no scene. The cease fire was in place at the end of the day and General Hux’ mood was way below zero.

It wasn’t much better on the side of the Resistance.

Ben and Rey had to split up for the rest of the day and she joined Leia while he went into a conference with the military leaders. She tried to explain to her friends what was going on.

“Rey, please tell me that I have a big case of hangover”, Poe muttered after hearing about her being basically the Supreme Leader’s girlfriend who happened to start living with him right away.

“Poe”, Leia said softly, but also imploringly while Rey didn’t quite know what to say.

Poe pressed his lips together. “He tortured me. He killed people.”

“What if this is a Sith mind trick?” Finn, who was pretty quiet, added.

Leia rolled her eyes.

“Did you listen what I was telling you about Snoke?” Rey shot back half snappy, half sadly.

“And you made me help you to get to him”, Poe added. He exhaled sharply and made a helpless gesture.

Rey closed her eyes for a moment. “I love him…” she said barely above a whisper.

Poe was about to say something, but her eyes took the words away. He stared at her for a moment as if the entire conversation hadn’t happened. “You… you _are_ in love”, he whispered in awe.

Rey simultaneously rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. “That’s what I’ve been explaining to you the past 30 minutes.”

“Oh, come on, guys”, Rose said, entering the room. “This is so romantic. Two enemies falling in love with each other. And, basically, the brave heroine saves the cursed prince. Not exactly with just one kiss like in some fairy tales, but, hey, we have to account for reality and war. So this is pretty impressive what’s currently going on.”

All four of them stared in disbelief at Rose.

“What?” Rose just replied.

“What is it with everyone talking like this some story with a happy ending?” Rey asked, shaking her head. “Ben did that too.”

Leia raised her eyebrows and the other’s jaws dropped.

“He did?” Rose finally replied.

“He did”, Rey confirmed, waiving to embarrass her – well, boyfriend – by telling about his affection for the Cinderella fairy tale.

“So, what is this then? The Jedi and the beast?” Poe retorted sarcastically.

Leia chuckled, Finn looked confused, Rose giggled and Rey rolled her eyes again.

“Well, at least, you’re not diminishing me to the looks”, Rey finally commented, putting the knowledge about fairy tale to use she’d learned from C-3PO.

“Can we also stay on Coruscant? I want to keep an eye on Ren”, Poe said.

Finn nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, we should stay here.”

“Well”, Leia said. “ _I_ will certainly stay here, but I hadn’t intended to move half the Resistance here.”

“Just us?” Rose suggested, pointed at the two men and herself.

Leia left them in suspense for a few moments. She actually had thought about to let them stay, because the Resistance needed a small delegation while the negotiations were going on. And she knew exactly how protective all of them were of Rey. “Alright. But no interfering with Rey and Ben.”

“Can we at least get to know him?” Poe replied to everyone’s surprise.

“You want to do that?” Rey asked stunned.

“No really, but since he’s Leia’s son and going to be in our lives…”

Suddenly Kaydel burst in. “General! Rey! You need to see this!” He held up a datapad. She quickly activated something on it and held it so the others could watch a video. A news clip to be exact.

The logo of the Galactic News Network flew over the screen and a very loud woman, the host of the show named Gwendolyn Gardener, told about how great the ball on Coruscant had been and that there had been an interesting development.

The sentence “Supreme Leader to marry soon” appeared at the bottom of the screen while the woman was talking.

“He asked you to marry him?!” Finn screamed.

“No!” Rey firmly declared. “We are not engaged. I have no idea what they are talking about.”

_“… and now we have the great honor to talk to the bride-to-be”,  
Gwendolyn announced, now sitting in a chair opposite to an empty one._

“What?!” Rey exclaimed.

Their jaws dropped when they saw a certain blonde walking into the studio and take a seat next to the host.

“I don’t believe this…” Poe muttered.

Rey was still speechless.

_“Lady Marguerite de Ghent, welcome in our humble studio”,  
Gwendolyn greeted her._

“That bitch had some nerve”, Rose commented aghast.

_“Thank you”, Marguerite said sweetly. “This is so exciting. I’m so  
sorry that the Supreme Leader couldn’t be here.”_

_“Well, he certainly has a lot to do”, the woman said understandingly.  
“He is a very powerful and busy man. Why don’t you tell us  
how the two of you hit it off? It must have been quite a  
meeting on the ball for getting engaged so quickly.”_

They bantered on, but Kaydel deactivated the datapad. “That’s enough, I guess. She’s going on about how great Kylo Ren is and how in love they are. I just don’t understand why she does that. Her pretty lies will crash and burn in a matter of hours. As soon as the First Order sees this all hell will rain down on her home world. And on GNN.”

Leia sighed.

Rey was dangerously silent und pressing her lips together.

“Is this a crazy version of one of the step sisters getting the glass slipper to fit until someone calls her out?” Rose commented dryly. “Didn’t they say anything about Rey? That can’t be?”

“The crazy blonde just talks about come rivals she beat and that she probably wasn’t supposed to talk about her engagement yet and that they haven’t figured out everything yet, but that she was way too happy to keep it a secret.”

Without a word Rey suddenly stormed out of the room.

“Uh…” Finn made.

“What now?” Poe added.

“Should we call the news channel?” Kaydel asked Leia.

The General suppressed a smirk. “Oh, I think they’re about to hear from the real girlfriend of the Supreme Leader and Kylo Ren himself within the next hour.”

***

_Ben!_

The Supreme Leader looked up stunned, hearing Rey practically yell through the bond.

 _Sweetheart, did something happen?_ He asked worried while trying to follow what the Generals were saying.

_Where are you? I need to talk to you. It’s about Marguerite de Ghent._

He immediately raised a hand, signaling the officers to stop talking.

_What did she do?_

_Oh, not much_ , Rey started sarcastically, _she just told the entire galaxy on GNN that you’re going to marry her._

“What?!” he exclaimed out aloud.

A datapad on the table before him exploded.

“Supreme Leader?” Hux asked confused.

Ben just raised his hand to make him stop speaking. _I’m in a secure conference room in the palace. I’ll send Lionel to bring you here,_ he told Rey through the bond. Out loud he said: “There is a situation.” He looked to Lionel. “Bring Rey here.”

Lionel nodded and hurried away.

“Someone activate GNN. I want to know what’s going on before Rey arrives.”

“What do you mean, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked.

“Marguerite de Ghent is up to something.”

“How do you know that?”

“Rey told me?”

“When?”

“Just now?”

“What?”

“We are connected through the Force”, he simply said without explain any details.

Hux huffed annoyed. “Why doesn’t that surprise me…”

***

When Rey walked in with Lionel fifteen minutes later, the officers rose and slightly bowed to her. Ben was standing with his back to the door in front of some big screen that was shut off. He turned around.

Rey was a little hesitating, but he had absolutely no reservations. He walked towards her and greeted her with a quick kiss. “Hello, Sweetheart.”

She gave him a surprise glance.

He didn’t show the others a reaction, but in his mind he chuckled. _No hiding. I want everyone to know about us._

“She is armed with a lightsaber”, Pryde pointed out.

“Yes, she is”, Ben simply said.

 _Did you calm down a little, Ben?_ Rey replied amused to his words via the bond. _I felt that you were pretty upset._

_You also were._

She nodded. “Did you already see what Marguerite did?”

“Yes”, he said with a gloomy look.

“We all saw”, Hux added. He eyed Rey with mixed feelings. To his own surprise he caught himself thinking that it was maybe better to have the Jedi at Ren’s side than an irrational woman like Marguerite de Ghent. He quickly brushed it away.

“Supreme Leader, d-do you want me to get GNN into a holo call?” Lionel inquired.

“Yes, I’ll have a word with them.”

“No”, Rey contradicted and had all eyes on her.

“Why?” Ben asked, trying to stay calm. This was an entire new situation. Not that Hux wasn’t occasionally objecting to his orders or questioning them, but this was Rey – in front of everyone and talking like a leader herself.

She gave him a disarming smile, accompanied by the gleam of an idea in her eyes.

Ben smirked. “What are you up to?”

“Lionel? Are there video cameras in the ball room?”

“Yes…” the Lieutenant answered with a confused glance. Then he suddenly understood. “Oh…! Yes, of course. Shall I send a small selection of footage from the ball to GNN?”

Ben smirked. “No. Make it just the perfectly clear part before we left. I think everyone will get the message then.” He looked at Rey. “That was your intention, right? You don’t want me to swoop in and yell at people… or worse… or drag you even into a GNN studio.”

“I don’t think you would want to be in a studio yourself”, she remarked. “But, yes, I think we should let what happened last night speak for itself.”

“What if people think that we are engaged?”

“You’re not yet engaged?” one of the officers asked surprised.

Rey and Ben ignored him both.

“Lionel”, Ben just said.

“Yes, Supreme Leader, on my way”, Lionel confirmed and rushed out.

“Gentlemen”, Ben spoke up before any weird silence could settle. “May I introduce you to Rey of the Resistance. We are in fact a couple. But there is no marriage planned yet. Rey and I will stay in the King’s suite at the old palace for the durations of the current negotiations.”

 _That’s a Kings’s suite?_ Rex asked stunned.

_It was a very long time ago. Still carries the name._

“And please call me simply Rey. I don’t have a title and I also don’t want one”, Rey added before any question could arise.

_Sure about that?_

_Yes._

He kept the ‘We’ll see about that’ in combination with teasingly calling her ‘Mrs Solo’ to himself.

“Any other questions?” Ben continued, addressing the officers. “If not we will leave now. I have a lightsaber practice with my knights scheduled. Rey will join us.”

Without waiting for an answer he gestured Rey to walk with him.

Outside she asked: “Really or did you make that up?”

“No, I set up the practice yesterday. I’d rather be alone with you, but we can’t spend all day in bed, can we?” He hesitated a moment, pondering if they should do just exactly that. “I want to introduce you to them.”

“Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Ben and Anakin will meet soon. I haven't forgotten.
> 
> No quotes in this chapter, but a lot of fairy tale allusions.


	13. The most important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter took me a long time. First I got distracted by "Take what you hold most dear", then I developed a minor case of writer's block. But now we're near finally the HEA of this fic.

They never made it to the training with the Knights of Ren.

The media was working on lightspeed apparently. Holding a datapad, Lionel intercepted Ben and Rey in the corridor leading to the training area.

“S-Supreme Leader, I am sorry”, he called a little out of breath.

“Lionel, are you alright?” Rey asked worried.

He nodded, gasping for air.

“Is this about GNN?” Ben added.

Lionel nodded again, still trying to catch his breath.

“What’s going on?” the Supreme Leader urgend.

Lionel handed him the datapad.

Rey and Ben looked at it. They were amazed. It couldn’t be more than twenty or thirty minutes tops since Lionel had left the room to send the footage. But there was already an entire story out.

“I didn’t send it yet”, Lionel suddenly said, getting a little nervous.

“What?” both exclaimed in unison.

“But how…” Rey took another glance at the pad, then looked at Lionel again.

“S-someone else did this. It’s basically the same you wanted them to have. But…” Lionel reached out and activated something else on the screen.

Rey eyes widened.

Ben’s glance darkened. “That’s not from a Security camera. They had someone spy on us?”

“On the balcony? But how?” Rey muttered.

“I’m so sorry, Supreme Leader”, Lionel began. “Security was supposed to keep all press away from the event and the old palace. I don’t know how someone was able to take pictures.”

“Are we sure they have only pictures?” Ben inquired. He didn’t like the thought that his conversation with Rey might get public. A picture of a kiss wasn’t that bad. That was basically what the Security cam also showed.

Rey gently placed a hand at his upper arm. “At least everyone will learn that Marguerite lied.”

Ben exhaled sharply.

“Right?” Rey asked, looking at Lionel.

“Y-yes, Mistress Rey. That seemed to be all they have… uhm… The only thing is…” He pointed at the article going with the video and pictures.

Rey felt her stomach doing a flip. It was basically an article explaining that the family de Ghent lied and that the Supreme Leader was actually engaged to Jedi Rey who had been the mystery woman the holonet was already buzzing about all night. This time, GNN claimed that the wedding date was already set in the near future and to be the wedding of the century, followed by a coronation.

“Should I…” Lionel tried. “Do you want me to do something, Supreme Leader?”

Ben glared at the datapad.

Rey was at a loss for words. She sensed a lot of confusing emotions from him. And she herself was confused when he suddenly just walked away.

“Supreme Leader!” Lionel exclaimed.

 _Ben!_ Rey called through the bond, hoping that would have a better effect than aloud.

He didn’t answer either of them.

Lionel gave Rey a questioning look.

She sighed.

After a few moments she told Lionel in a firm voice: “I’ll go after him, Lionel. Please inform the Knights of Ren that we are sorry that we couldn’t join them. And tell General Hux or whoever asks you about the news that they are to wait for orders.”

“Yes, Mylady.”

Rey startled a little. This felt now like the Lieutenant was addressing her as some kind of ruler. Oh boy.

He slightly bowed, which didn’t make it any better, and left.

Rey didn’t move. She reached into the Force. She sensed Ben and his feelings again. To her surprise there was some sort of jealousy or envy, paired with anger. She just couldn’t pinpoint why. How could GNN telling the galaxy that they were going to get married soon cause something like jealousy?

She slowly started to walk into the direction where Ben had disappeared. While walking and pondering it suddenly hit her. He was angry, because they took it from him. He wanted to ask her to marry him and tell the public about it at some point.

It was a little silly and needless. But it was also sweet and touching.

She moved a little faster, trying finding him quickly. She wanted to tell him that she didn’t mind about the news. And that she…

Her own thoughts startled her – she _really_ didn’t mind. She liked the idea of being engaged to him. She had no idea where that was coming from after being so adamant about taking things slow. Right now she was all but adverse to the thought of being Ben’s fiancée and being called that as soon as possible. She wanted everyone to know that he was hers and she was his.

There was even a completely crazy idea crossing her mind: What if they just eloped?

***

Ben couldn’t believe it. He just felt angry and robbed of something very important. Not that his relationship with Rey was a secret. But he still didn’t want to have reports like this one out there. He wanted to tell the public on his own terms about their engagement when it would happen.

He took a look at the datapad again, then threw it against a wall, while still walking. He had no real goal, he just kept moving.

Until a blue glow made him stopping dead.

Ben knew who the apparently young man in Jedi robes was, but somehow doubted what he saw.

“Yes, I’m your grandfather.”

Ben’s breath hitched. He had a thousand and more questions, yet he was speechless.

The ghost of Anakin Skywalker gave him an apologizing glance. “You must be mad at me, Ben. I understand. I am so sorry that I couldn’t be there for you. The dark side shielded you. Snoke or whoever is behind all of this influenced you since your earliest childhood. I didn’t get through.”

Silence fell.

A lot went through Ben’s mind. He felt indeed angry. More than before because of GNN. There was also something else: “How can I be sure that you are really who you claim to be?”

Anakin nodded with a sigh. “You have every right to doubt me. I assure you – this is _no_ trick. I really am Anakin Skywalker and unfortunately spend decades on the Dark Side as Darth Vader.”

Ben pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

The ghost made a helpless gesture. “I could call Luke’s ghost or ask your mother to talk to you, but I think you wouldn’t want either of that.”

“That’s right”, Ben replied.

“I’m proud of you”, Anakin said to his surprise. “Both of us fell to the Dark Side. But _you_ returned in time before there could be more damage. And more importantly – you will build a life with the woman you love.”

Ben exhaled heavily. “I don’t know what to think about this”, he gestured. “And talking about a return? I…” He shook his head, not knowing how to continue that sentence.

“You may cling to the name Kylo Ren, because you took command of the First Order under it, but you are still and once again Ben Solo. Rey knows that better than anyone. She helped you free yourself from the clutches of the darkness. But it will be up to you now what to make of that.”

“You mean I should leave the First Order and join the Resistance? Return to my mother?”

Anakin chuckled. “I know very well that things aren’t that easy. If you left, someone else would rise to the top. I know you want be remain Supreme Leader for various reasons. You want to shape things instead of been pressed into some role. You’re also aware that there will always be someone to take the power.”

“I can’t let that happen.” Ben took a deep breath. “I admit that I’m struggling a little to explain who I am or to even know in the first place. So much has happened the past weeks and especially since last night. I… want to be free”, he began thinking out loud. “I want to be with Rey… make my own rules and end the fighting in the galaxy, so we can have a future together. I also don’t want to repeat the mistakes of my parents.”

Anakin nodded silently and listened to his grandson.

“For the first time in my life there are no voices whispering in my head… Well…” Ben let out a small laugh. “…except for Rey through our bond.”

“Which is very unique”, the ghost said with a smile. “It will grow stronger, you’ll see.”

Ben looked at him for a few moments, studying his face and reaching out into the Force. “I believe you that you are my grandfather”, he finally whispered softly. “But it’s not easy for me. My trust in the Force is – save for the bond with Rey – a little shaken. My mother and Luke have let happen a lot of bad things. And you…” He made a helpless gesture. “… Yes, I believe you. I know what Snoke was capable of. Still, people said you were the post powerful Force user that ever lived. How could you not get through and tell me the truth? How could you let someone pretend to be Darth Vader ? How could Luke not see what was going on? I needed help, but was left alone.”

“I wished things were different and that I could explain everything. I still don’t understand myself how Snoke was able to pull all of this off.”

Ben slowly nodded and silence fell again.

“Do you think… Snoke created the bond?” Ben finally asked, barely above a whisper.

“No. Definitely not.” Anakin suddenly laughed. “ _You_ did.”

Ben blinked confused. “What?”

Anakin just glanced at him, expecting him to figure it out any moment now.

Ben’s mind was racing again. “Do you mean when I interrogated Rey and tried to get the location of the map from her mind?”

“Yes and no.”

Ben frowned.

Anakin laughed again. “Well, there was always something underlaying. You wanted to be understood all your life. Belonging. A loving family. Instead you got voices wanting you to turn dark. The Force reacted to that, because there has to be balance. So when Rey was born some things got into motion. The Force is equally strong in both of you. And both of you had the same potential for darkness and light from the beginning.”

“I… sometimes imagined someone who was like me. Someone I could talk to. I think… I dreamt sometimes about it. But it’s a blur. I never could quite figure it out and never talked to anyone about it. Luke talked about the Dark Side and I was afraid that those dreams were part of that.” Ben exhaled sharply and added in a bitter voice: “While the voices came from the darkness, the dreams did not.”

“It’s difficult, I know. I also had dreams… Visions, actually. But I interpreted them wrong. And we all know where that lead to.” Anakin sighed, then showed an encouraging smile. “You did everything right, Ben. You may not be fully away from what the Jedi call the Dark Side, but you don’t need to.”

Ben was surprised again.

Anakin nodded. “Balance, remember? That means darkness and light. Not necessarily separated. They can be in one person.”

“You mean me and Rey? Light and darkness in both of us?”

“As the last trained Force users in the galaxy.” He shrugged with a grin. “Or the first of a new generation. Depends on the perspective.”

“Do you think we should found some sort of Academy?”

“You and Rey decide. But first things first, right?”

“Do you mean the peace talks or a possible wedding?”

Anakin chuckled at the many questions and the way Ben asked them. “Are you asking my advice now?”

“No. I just…” Now Ben shrugged. He was convinced now that this was his grandfather. He liked talking to him. It was like a piece of the family he always missed. Speaking of which… “I’d like it when we could talk some more, but right now I should return to Rey.”

Anakin smiled. “You do that. And we will have plenty of time to talk again. I also fully intend to be at your wedding.”

Ben blushed a little. “That’s a complicated topic, I guess. Even more so since GNN started meddling and telling lies.”

Anakin shook his head and laughed. “It’s only complicated, if you allow it to be. Things can be simply, if you really want it.”

And with that his blue glowing body vanished.

Ben closed his eyes for a moment. He realized that he saw some things clearer now. And one thing was shining like a kyber crystal in the sunlight: He wanted to marry Rey. He had to ask her today. He had to risk it, even if she’d asked him to wait.

So, he finally turned on his heels and hurried back into the direction he’d come from. He was so caught in his thoughts and emotions that he didn’t look for her in the bond. Therefore he was in for a surprise when he suddenly saw Rey marching through the hallway towards him.

He stopped and looked at her in awe.

Her worried and serious expression became relief and happiness, when she saw him. “Ben.”

“Rey…” he whispered, crossing the distance to her, pulling her in his arms and swirling around his own axis with her.

She yelped surprised and braced herself with her hands on his shoulders. “Ben! What’s going on? What happened?”

He stopped, but didn’t let go of her. He only lowered her far enough, so he could kiss her.

Rey returned the kiss eagerly, wondering what had gotten into him. She drew back and cupped his face. “What’s going on?” she asked again softly, running her hands through his hair.

The bond was transmitting a storm of love and affection. It was completely different than minutes before. She was stunned and confused in the very best way.

Ben slowly sat her down on her feet again. His heart was pounding against his chest. He took a step back and, taking Rey’s right hand with his, he sank down on one knee.

Rey knew immediately what he was doing. Her breath hitched. “Ben…” she breathed.

His gaze locked with hers. “I don’t have a ring yet. I didn’t plan on this. It just feels so right and I want this so much… Maybe it’s rushed, but I can’t go any other minute without asking you the most important question in my entire life.”

She didn’t dare to move and almost forgot to breathe. Technically it wasn’t his first proposal, but it was the first deep from his heart and she already knew her answer. She was tempted to interrupt him. She decided against it. She wanted to savor the moment and give her head a chance to catch up with her heart.

“I meant it when I said that with you I really _am_ myself. Not the self that people expect me to be, but the real self. I love you, Rey. I want to spend my life with you and even if I haven’t figured out the details yet, I will do everything in my power to create a future for both of us without war. I’m determined to turn these talks with the Resistance and the New Republic into something good and lasting.”

Rey released the breath she had unwillingly held. Her heart skipped a few beats, because she knew what was coming any moment now.

“I kneel before you not as the Supreme Leader, but as a man in love...” he continued in a soft deep voice full of love. “But I would feel like a king, if you would be my wife.”

Her breath hitched again. The world faded away and he was all she could see. The bond hummed and showed her a bright future full of love. Everything was falling into place. It felt right.

Still, she wasn’t able to form words. Neither aloud, nor in through bond. Her smile however was all the answer Ben needed to swoop up his new fiancée and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Finally she giggled, finding her voice again. “Should I be offended or flattered that you stole those lines from a movie?”

He held her close with one hand and caressed her cheek with the other. “You can protest all you want, but you’re my Cindereylla.”

“No, I’m not”, she replied playfully.

“You saw our happy ending, didn’t you?”

She shook her head. “Happy beginning”, she corrected. “I’m still a little scared. This is awfully hurried and I still don’t want to be an empress… but…”

This time he was the one getting a tornado of emotions. Love and nervousness were the reigning ones.

“Let’s just… do it…” she whispered, somehow stunned about her own words. And they were flowing like a waterfall now: “Let’s elope, Ben. Let’s get married today or tomorrow. I just want to be your wife. I don’t want to make a spectacle out of it. You told me about Naboo. How about we fly there right now. Alone. Or maybe Leia, Chewie and my friends could come with us. I just want–“

He cut off her rant with a kiss and a _Yes_ through there bond.

The kissing continued until Rey finally managed coherent thoughts again. She found herself hoisted up with her back against a wall and her legs around Ben’s waist. She startled a little, because she certainly didn’t want to have sex in public.

“We should relocate this to our suite”, Ben whispered, completely flustered and thinking the same.

Rey shook her head. “No, let’s fly to Naboo right now. I want you all to myself. Enough of people of either side or GNN. We can take the Falcon. Chewie won’t mind.”

He flinched a little. He still needed to talk to his uncle and reconciliate with him, yet the flight to Naboo didn’t seem like the right time for that.

Rey gave him a warm smile and caressed his cheek. “We fly alone. I know he will give us the Falcon.”

“But…” Ben sighed. “I don’t think I can… I mean… all the memories…” He paused and Rey waited for him to find words again. “Everything there reminds me of my parents and my childhood.”

“Maybe you could tell me a little about your father. The good memories. Let’s start with those, okay? Let’s…” Now she also sighed. “… talk about both our childhoods and make peace with them.” She immediately raised a finger, because she expected him to bring up a certain phrase. “No, that’s not letting the past die – this is about learning to cope and deal with it and overcome it for a better future.”

She stepped back and held out her hand.

Ben took it.

***

Leia was confused.

“I don’t understand”, Rose said. “Why would the further negotiations suddenly be relocated to Naboo? That’s a pretty remote planet, right?”

“Maybe that’s the point”, Kaydel guessed. “Coruscant got pretty badly in the spotlight since the ball.”

“Maybe…” Leia echoed pondering.

“But we’re flying there, right? I mean, we need to get there, right?” Rose inquired.

Leia nodded. “Yes, we will. Did the message mention anything about the lake country and Varykino?”

Rose checked on the message on her datapad again. “Ah, here in an attachment about the accommodations. It says the Supreme Leader will take residence at Varykino since it is a family estate. He would prefer, if the Resistance would stay elsewhere, but could understand, if it would be also Varykino for a night or two.” Rose grinned. “Oh, he _sooo_ wants to be alone there with Rey, doesn’t he? I mean, that’s almost a palace at a lake. It looks like a dream on the pictures. A little romantic getaway after all this craziness here on Coruscant.”

Leia smiled. Her son really had his romantic side showing. She liked that. Considering that the negotiations would take up a lot of time, she allowed herself to hope for an engagement at the end of their time on Naboo. That simply had to be the reason for a relocation to Naboo.

“Oh, another message”, Rose suddenly noticed on the pad. She read it and laughed. “They’re already halfway there.” She raised a eyebrow and looked at Leia. “They took the Falcon. He forgot to mention it in the first message.”

The General laughed after the first moment of surprise. She wondered how difficult it had been for Rey to convince Ben to set foot on that ship. She made a mental note to find out later. For now she agreed to everything and the members of the Resistance also flew to Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reused one quote:  
> "With you I really am myself. Not the self that people expect me to me, but the real self.”  
> (Prince Christopher to Cinderella, Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, 1997)
> 
> And this is the other quote in this chapter:  
> "I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love... But I would feel like a king if you, Danielle De Barbarac, would be my wife."  
> (Prince Henry in "Ever after")
> 
> By the way, in the proposal scene in the movie Henry says as heartfelt "Please". It's not as good as in TLJ though ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGFHY5JjTZQ


	14. Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. I'm a little sad so say goodbye to this fic. It means a lot to me, because I love those Cinderella movies so much and it was so much fun working all those quotes into this fic. I even discovered that there is an "Ever after" Musical I didn't know of. There sadly only little of the music to be found on youtube, but two songs are so wonderfull and fitting to Reylo that I also used something of the lyrics. Just read and see :)

Even with feeling uncomfortable on the Falcon and being surrounded by so many memories, Ben had a hard time keeping his hands off Rey. They sat in the cockpit – she was on the pilot’s seat, he in the place of the co-pilot.

They talked about this and that and his eyes wandered along her body.

Of course, Rey noticed and his thoughts were pretty graphic. She knew she was in for quite a wedding night.

They talked about light topics. The Falcon wasn’t the right place for the heavy stuff from their past. That was something for later.

They also made use of the time to set things up for the wedding. A small ceremony, a big surprise for everyone. Lionel was the only one who knew. They had sworn him to secrecy and sent ahead to take care of a few things.

Rey already had a dress from a secret stop on a shopping planet – and Ben wasn’t allowed to see the it. She had made him wait outside the shop. To his surprise only half an hour. A quick decision.

He could have gone looking for a suit or something, but had already chosen to wear what he’d worn on the ball. He knew exactly what seeing him in that attire did to Rey. He even started to like it himself because of that.

When they finally left the Falcon on a landing spot near the estate that belonged to Ben’s grandmother Padmé, Rey was in awe. She loved the green nature and the large lake. Ben wanted to show her everything, but they ended up standing almost an hour on a large balcony. Rey took in the sight and Ben savored every moment seeing her so happy.

Well, there was a lot of kissing involved, too. At some point she sat on the banister with Ben standing between her legs and no space left between them at all.

Everything just felt so right and kissing was enough in this very moment, for they knew that they had now all the time in the world. Or at least no rush. There were the last wedding preparations, of course. They were aware that Leia and the others would arrive in a few hours.

So, Rey and Ben finally headed inside looking for Lionel and the personnel in order to set up everything for the ceremony and a dinner, since their wedding would be around sunset.

After allowing him to braid her hair, Rey sent Ben away to get dressed. He would greet the guests, lead them to the balcony and in case they would be still clueless at that point despite his attire, Rey in a wedding dress would be a dead giveaway.

***

Rose was the first to leave the small Resistance vessel, followed by Chewie, Poe, Leia, Finn and Kaydel and BB-8. They saw the Supreme Leader, dressed in the suit from the ball, standing alone as their welcoming committee.

“Uh, hello…” Rose slowly started, looking around searchingly for Rey. She was confused not seeing her. 

“Welcome to Varykino”, Ben said. “Rey is getting changed”, he added truthfully. “She’ll meet us soon.”

While the others were a little hesitant due to Rey’s absence, Leia headed forward to her son. “Ben”, she greeted him with a smile.

He was a little unsure what to make of her calling him that name again. For some strange reason he didn’t mind that much anymore, yet he wasn’t prepared to admit that at this point. A hug however was something he didn’t want from his mother. That was way too early. So he took a small step back, when she seemed to want to embrace him.

Leia nodded, noticing that he wasn’t ready for that. She settled for being happy to see him without sitting at a conference table. She was even glad that he had decided to wear something else than his usual black attire as the Supreme Leader.

“Did you dress up for greeting us?” Poe teased him.

“Maybe”, Ben replied gesturing them to follow him. He was stunned that no one made a wedding joke or actually guessed that there might be a wedding literally around the corner.

They walked a few minutes in silence to the large villa and around it towards the balcony.

The moment Rose saw the view, she sighed dreamily. “Wow, this would be perfect for a wedding.” As soon as the words were out, she put a hand on her mouth and made a startled noise. “Oh, I’m sorry, Be–, uh, Supreme Leader. That wasn’t meant to put any pressure on you and Rey.”

All eyes were first on her, then Ben. Especially Poe and Finn were expecting him to snap at her.

To their surprise, he remained calm. “My grandparents got married here in secret.” Ben eyed his mother. “Didn’t the General tell you about that?”

“Not yet”, Leia admitted. “I didn’t want to associate Varykino with any expectations of another wedding here some day. Even though Rose is right.”

Ben just showed a small nod and suppressed a grin.

They arrived at the spot with the most beautiful and perfect view.

Leia smiled. “Oh, it’s been so long since I was here.” She looked at Ben. “You were quite little then.”

“Not that much. I was about ten”, he answered, his voice a nuance colder. But he brushed it away, continuing as normally as he could. “But that doesn’t matter now.”

Some steps made everyone turn. The Resistance members were a little disappointed to see an unknown man in some sort of suit walking towards them. No Rey.

“All the guests are here”, Ben said, before anyone else had the chance.

The man, obviously someone from Naboo, nodded and walked to the banister, turning so he was with his back to the lake.

Leia’s lips parted. She looked at the man. If her memory served right, this was the attire of an Nabooian official. She glanced to Ben, who nodded back to the man he didn’t introduce.

“Well”, Ben finally addressed everyone. “A relocation of the negotiations isn’t the main reason for all of us being on Naboo.”

A gasp escaped Leia’s lips, when she suddenly understood. Her right hand flew to her mouth. She was from one moment to the next on the brink of starting to cry happy tears.

Ben nodded to her. “Earlier today I asked Rey to marry me…”

Rose immediately squealed. Kaydel’s eyes widened. Finn and Poe just looked shocked. BB-8 let our some confused beeps.

“… _I_ asked Ben to elope.”

Rey’s voice made their heads fly around.

Leia’s breath hitched, seeing the young woman in a white dress that was glowing in the warm evening sunlight and holding a bouquet of pink peones.

Nobody moved.

“But…” Finn tried, only to get a slap at his upper arm from Rose.

BB-8 rolled to her and around her, beeping excitedly.

“Thank you, BB-8”, Rey replied with a smile to the droid compliments.

“I have to object”, Ben said with a chuckle, “you’re more than beautiful. You’re absolutely stunning and gorgeous.”

Rey blushed a little.

A tear ran down Leia’s face. She quickly wiped it away. “How did I not see this coming?” she whispered with a small laugh.

Chewie’s hand also flew to his eyes, but he would never admit how touched he was.

Rey smiled and closed the distance to her. She hugged her almost mother-in-law. “We didn’t want slow anymore, we just wanted to get married without fuss. And we were sick of the press and people like Marguerite. Hence the secrecy.”

Rey drew back an also hugged Rose, Chewie, Finn, Poe and Kaydel. Leia saw Rey’s hairstyle now from behind and almost forgot to breathe when she recognized the Alderanian wedding braids. She knew that Ben must have done those himself.

Seeing some of their looks, Rey assured them this was what she wanted, then stepped to Ben who was holding out a hand for her. She handed her bouquet to Rose and took it.

Lionel silently joined the group with a little distance.

“We are here today to join this woman and this man in matrimony”, the official began.

Ben’s gaze locked with Rey’s, but in the corner of his eyes he saw a blue shimmer not far away. He felt in the Force that Anakin Skywalker had arrived. Luke Skywalker was also there.

“There are no titles, only two people in love. They chose a small private ceremony to pledge themselves to each other”, the man continued. “Dear family and friends, before the bride and the groom speak their vows and exchange rings in an Alderanian tradition, I ask you – if one of you knows of some reason why they should not enter into this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Finn looked suspiciously like he wanted to say something, but a loud bark from Chewie made everyone else laugh.

The official blinked. “Very well, Sir, I will get on with it as you request.” He nodded to Rey.

“Ben, I don’t think there are enough words to express my love. We met as enemies, but we fell in love. But I think we both learned that the Force had its own mind. There is a lot we haven’t figured out yet… The most important thing however is clear: We want to spend our lives together. Not in the dark and not in the light. Somewhere in the middle and without any crowns.” She smiled and took a ring from a small velvet box the official had produced from a pocket. “Ben Skywalker Organa Solo, with this ring I promise to love you all my life any beyond.”

Leia gasped again. Hearing that name again was all she wished for so long. She couldn’t almost believe it. There was not mentioning of Kylo Ren. This was really her son Ben getting married.

Rose smiled, Finn pouted a little and Chewie was crying by now, yet still trying to not let it show. Poe and Kaydel managed neutral expressions.

Rey slid the ring on Ben’s right ring finger.

The official nodded to Ben. The ring the groom took from the box was smaller and more delicate than the other.

“Rey, I think I was in love with you the very moment we met, even if I wasn’t myself back then. You cracked the dark shell of Kylo Ren literally open and showed me that I wasn’t alone.” He got a little nervous, because he was about to spelled out things he had never told anyone, not even her that clearly. “I was lost all my life. I always wondered who I am meant to be. I was sent away, then tricked and thought the Dark Side was the answer I was always looking for.”

Ben shook his head. “But all the answers that I need are here and right before my eyes. You are all I need, Sweetheart. For the first time I believe I’m worth the path my life may take.” He blinked quickly. He did not want to start tearing up in front of others. “Rey, with this ring I promise to love you all my life any beyond.”

He slid the ring on Rey’s right ring finger and couldn’t almost wait until the official spoke again.

“You made your vows in front of me and these witnesses. I hereby declare you married by the law of the New Republic and the First Order.” He winked at the couple. “And since we’re on Naboo, I will differ from this last part.” He looked at Rey. “You may kiss the groom.”

Rey grinned and cupped Ben’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Rose joined Leia and Chewie with her happy tears. Kaydel barely managed to keep her eyes dry. Finn and Poe exchanged some glances, still not believing what was happening. BB-8 rolled around beeping.

Lionel, still at a small distance, sniffed. He was touched, but held the tears back.

The ghosts smiled at the scene. Leia had seen them by know, but anyone else didn’t know.

The official chuckled. This was probably the longest wedding kiss he’d ever seen. And the craziest wedding. He still had to remind himself that the groom was the Supreme Leader who maybe would be going by another name now. But he would never dare to ask him about that.

“I wish you all the best”, he told them, slightly bowed and retreated to the house where they would join him later to sign some papers.

Rey and Ben finally let go of each other. She’d thought that Rose or Leia would be the first to say something or pull her into a hug again – but it was Chewie. He surged forward, yanking Rey and Ben simultaneously into his arms.

Rey laughed, feeling how surprised and confused Ben was.

One by one congratulated them. Ben even allowed his mother a short hug.

“Are you…” Rose tried. “Are you really going by your old name again? Or was that for the wedding?”

All eyes were on Ben.

Rey smiled and leant against him, sliding an arm around his waist.

Ben did the same and took a deep breath. “Kylo Ren doesn’t exist anymore. He was the choice I made when I felt betrayed and thought becoming him was what I was meant to do and the only way. I’m still the Supreme Leader, but I hate that title as much as I love being now Rey’s husband. I’m not sure who I am, but maybe being Rey’s Ben is enough for now.”

Leia smiled.

Rey shook her head. “I know exactly who you are, Ben. Standing right here by my side is the man you’ve been waiting and wanting to be. Someone who can shape his own future and doesn’t need to follow anyone’s expectations.”

His heart pounded against his chest. He felt like he was going to burst any minute – he had to kiss her. His wife. He loved that he could call her now his wife.

Rey smiled into the kiss, suppressing a chuckle. _Yes, I love that, too._

***

Their guests didn’t stay at Varykino. They didn’t want to disturb the newlyweds and left after dinner for Theed.

Lionel was a little disappointed, because he’d assigned the rooms so everyone would have been as far as possible away from the master bedroom which was also the honeymoon suite. He retreated in room he soundproofed. He was to stay in case anything regarding First Order business would be needed of Ben, but remained as far in the background as possible.

When she and Ben were finally alone, Rey stepped on the suite’s balcony. It was almost midnight and the moonlight sparked on the lake. Feeling Ben’s presence, she turned around, leaning against the banister.

He had gone rid of his jacket, dress shirt and shoes. He walked to her wearing only his dark pants.

“That’s not fair. I wanted to get you naked”, Rey complained teasingly.

“Still enough to get off me”, he replied with a chuckle and closed the distance to her. Pressing her against the banister he took her in his arms and kissed her.

She felt his hardness pressing against her core and her breath hitched.

“I love you… wife…” he whispered, trailing kisses along her neck and cleavage. Then he lifted her, so she was sitting on the broad stone. His hands worked on the zipper of her dress in the back.

Rey’s hands roamed over his bare torso. “And I love you… husband…”

Ben succeeded and slipped his hands under the fabric of her wedding gown, finding only skin. No bra. He unwillingly groaned.

Rey moaned and arched her back. “Shouldn’t we move this to the bedroom, my love?” she tried, but wasn’t sure, if she really wanted to. She liked the thought of having sex right here. No one was around to see or hear them. Which was the point for being at Varykino. And she knew Lionel had triple checked all the security measures.

“Later…” Ben whispered in a low voice, making her wetter than she already was.

He held her safe and close with one arm while the other hand pushed up the long fabric of her dress and her panties aside. Rey helped him eagerly and had his pants open in record time.

A few moments later his cock pushed into her, her legs wrapped around his waist and their lips met in a searing kiss.

Ben set a quick and hard pace. Neither of them had much patience right now. Rey encouraged him to go even faster and met his trusts as good as she could in her current position. She wasn’t sure, if she shivered because of the cool night air or because of his touches.

For a moment she wondered, how far their moans might be to hear, but lost that trail of when Ben changed the angle slightly and her orgasm washed over her, taking him also over the edge.

They panted heavily and clung to each other for a while.

After a few minutes Ben carefully helped Rey to stand on her feet.

After a long kiss full of love Rey started to move towards the suite and letting the open dress slip from her body and pool on the floor. Without stopping and nearly naked safe for the ruined white panties, she stepped through the doors inside.

Ben’s eyes widened and he felt his blood rush south again. He rushed after her, swept her up bridal style and carried her to their large bed.

Neither of them got sleep until sunrise.

***

Rey and Ben kept their marriage to themselves for a week. They ignored the media spinning their story further by speculating about wedding venues and interviewing possible dress designers or famous wedding cake bakeries.

The newlyweds decided to inform the public at a gala in honor of the first break through in the negotiations. Peace was very well on its way and, while staying in power until the First Order and the New Republic could be merged with new leadership, Ben was searching for another title than Supreme Leader.

The gala took place in the palace of Theed.

Rey still wasn’t particularly fond of dresses, but wore a new gown in Alderanian blue for the occasion. Ben had chosen black, but with some Alderanian blue parts so their appearances matched.

Most of the guests were already inside. Ben and Rey however weren’t in a rush. They slowly strolled together through the hall-sized corridor towards the ball room, where a few people were scattered around.

Rey saw an rather unwanted guest first. She exhaled sharply.

Ben followed her glance and recognized Lady Marguerite de Ghent. His eyes darkened and he was instantly annoyed.

 _How did she get in here? I thought she was banned from the guest list?_ Rey asked him. She frowned, seeing how cheery Marguerite looked. _And she seemed in an awfully good mood. I think she still didn’t learn her lesson._

 _No, the media blow must have not been strong enough._ Ben noticed confused that the woman was heading towards them.

“Supreme Leader”, Marguerite greeted him and curtsied, ignoring Rey. “I am so sorry about that misunderstanding on Coruscant. I was really under the impression that we had a connection.”

“Really?” Rey replied instead of him, raising her eyebrows. “Ben and me kissing in the ball room was making you believe _you_ got engaged to him? That’s an interesting interpretation”, she remarked dryly.

“Well, uh… I…” Marguerite stammered.

Ben felt almost a little pity that she still was under the illusion that she could get somewhere although she never had a chance to begin with. Finally, he calmly said in casual voice: “Lady Marguerite, I don’t believe that you have met my _wife_?”

The noble woman tried to say something, but her lips just trembled. She looked at him shocked, then at Rey. Her gaze dropped and she noticed the matching rings.

Rey remained silent, but showed a polite smile, while Ben took her hand, held it up presentingly and lead her away without another word.

Marguerite gaped after them, her lips still open in shock.

Standing in the large doorway Lieutenant Lionel announced loudly the arrival of the couple: “Honored guests, please welcome Supreme Leader Ben Skywalker Amidala Organa Solo and his wife Lady Rey Skywalker Solo.”

Marguerite fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving Kudos or commenting. Seeing that all of you like this fic means the world to me and keeps me going to write. 
> 
> The quotes I used in this chapter:
> 
> “Standing right here by my side is the man you’ve been waiting and wanting to be.”  
> (Song “Out of the darkness”, a duet with Danielle and Prince Henry, from “Ever after – The Musical”)
> 
> “All the answers that I need are here and right before my eyes  
> For the first time I believe I’m worth the path my life may take”  
> (Prince Henry in the Song “Right before my eyes” from “Ever after – The Musical”)
> 
> "Marguerite, I don’t believe that you have met my wife?"  
> (Prince Henry to Marguerite in the throne room in “Ever after”)
> 
> I guess, I'll be using those song for other fics as well :)


End file.
